Les Souvenirs de toute une Vie
by Helya
Summary: Chez les Malefoy, Ron est grièvement bléssé. Hermione cherche tous les moyens possibles pour sauver Ron. Pour cela, un sacrifice est indispensable. Dans ce contexte de guerre, Ron et Hermione vont devoir faire face à leurs sentiments...
1. Le Manoir des Malefoy

Bonjour à tous, moi c'est Helya. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai écrit qu'une seule fanfiction qui s'agissait du couple Dramione. En réalité, comme beaucoup d'entre vous je suppose, mon couple préféré est celui de Ron et Hermione.

Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas réussi à trouver une histoire pour mes deux personnages préférés jusqu'à ce qu'une personne me laisse un commentaire sur mon blog comme quoi c'était dommage de faire une histoire seulement sur le couple Drago/Hermione. Je me suis alors dit qu'il serait peut être temps que je réfléchisse à une histoire pour eux.

J'ai remarqué que j'avais tendance à inclure mes histoires dans les récits originels et c'est ce que je vais faire une fois de plus :

**L'histoire se déroule durant Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, ça commence dans le manoir des Malefoy quand Ron est blessé par Bellatrix. Hermione va tout faire pour le sauver, jusqu'à sacrifier les souvenirs du sorcier. Le trio va alors continuer sa recherche aux Horcruxes malgré la mémoire défaillante de leur meilleur ami. Hermione va devoir faire face à l'ignorance de Ron qui ne se rappelle plus d'elle, ni d'Harry ni de tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ou même ressenti.**

Je vous laisse découvrir mon histoire en publiant chapitre par chapitre le plus rapidement possible alors n'hésitez pas à revenir et à laisser des reviews !

CHAPITRE 1 : Le Manoir des Malefoy

-Hermioonnee ! Hermione !, s'écria le rouquin.

-Ron, ce n'est pas la peine de hurler, lui conseilla Harry avec son visage gonflé. Elle ne peut pas t'entendre.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !, hurla une voix féminine.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, j'en peux plus de l'entendre se faire torturer sans rien faire !, paniqua Ron de nouveau.

-Harry ? Ron ?, demanda une petite voix.

-Luna !, s'exclama Harry. Mr Ollivanders!, s'écria-t-il également.

-C'est Hermione que l'on entend ?, interrogea Luna.

-Oui, trembla Ron.

Le rouquin faisait les cent pas dans la cave, les poings serrés en levant la tête vers le plafond à chaque fois qu'Hermione hurlait à la mort. Les trois sorciers s'étaient fait prendre par les rafleurs. C'est après avoir vu l'épée de Gryffondor que Bellatrix Lestrange, l'une des plus fidèles mangemorts du mage noir, avait envoyé Harry et Ron dans la cave pour torturer Hermione et connaitre la vérité sur la présence de cette épée dans les mains du trio.

Un clic se fit entendre et une petite créature avec deux grandes billes à la place des orbites fit son apparition.

-Harry Potter !

-Dobby ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu peux transplaner d'ici ?

-Bien sur que Dobby peut aller et venir d'ici comme ça lui chante. Dobby est libre !

-Aide nous à sortir d'ici Dobby, s'il te plait, implora Harry.

-Bien sur, où voulez-vous que je vous amène Harry Potter ?

-Non non non Dobby, intervint Ron. Il faut juste qu'on arrive à sortir de cette cave pour aller chercher Hermione. Bellatrix n'arrête pas de la torturer.

-Dobby, amène Luna et Mr Ollivanders à…

-…la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Bill et Fleur s'occuperont bien de vous.

Harry jeta un œil à son ami.

- Fais-moi confiance.

-Rejoignez-moi en haut des escaliers dans dix secondes, avertit l'elfe de maison libre.

Luna et Mr Ollivanders attrapèrent les mains de Dobby et tous trois s'éclipsèrent dans la seconde d'après.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe en bas ?, cria une voix aigüe de rat.

-Queudvert se ramène, avertit le sorcier aux lunettes en s'adressant à son ami.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le rat se retrouva à terre juste après avoir ouvert la porte de la cave pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Les deux jeunes sorciers levèrent leurs yeux pour y retrouver Dobby.

-Personne ne s'en prendra à Harry Potter tant que Dobby sera ici, commenta l'elfe de sa petite voix. La voix est libre mes amis.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !, s'écria de nouveau la voix d'Hermione.

Ron courut alors jusqu'en haut des escaliers et Harry suivit ses pas. Ron vit Hermione au sol, avec une entaille au bras immaculée de sang. Ses cils étaient mouillés, ses yeux embrumés et les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Elle restait au sol, immobile. Ron courut vers elle. Il ne fit pas attention aux mangemorts qui étaient aux alentours.

-Hermione, c'est Ron ! Tu m'entends ? Pitié dis moi que tu m'entends ?

Il prit une de ses mains pour la réfugier dans les siennes en espérant un petit geste de réponse de la sorcière.

-Ron, pleura la jeune femme.

-Quel spectacle touchant, s'incrusta Bellatrix qui s'avançait avec sa démarche très autoritaire, les yeux plein de folie et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La famille Malefoy s'était réfugiée au fond de la pièce en attendant la suite du spectacle. Greyback se trouvait derrière Bellatrix.

Ron serra ses poings, les lèvres pincés, les joues rosées, les yeux remplis de fureur, le jeune sorcier se rua sur la mangemort.

-Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?

À peine le sorcier fut-il arrivé à deux mètres de la sorcière sadique qu'il fut éjecté à l'endroit d'où il venait.

-Le tout petit bébé Weasley au secours de la sang-de-bourbe, ricana Bellatrix. Infâme traitre à ton sang !

-Vous ne ferez plus de mal à mes amis ! s'écria Dobby.

Le jeune elfe de maison claqua des doigts et la baguette de Bellatrix se rendit dans la main d'Harry.

-Ton visage, murmura Ron vers son ami.

Harry plaqua les mains sur son visage et comprit le problème du moment. En effet, les effets de l'envoutement qu'Hermione avait jeté sur son visage avant de se faire embarquer se dissipaient de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'on reconnaisse le célèbre visage du sorcier qui avait survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui. Sa cicatrice était déjà visible mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas moyen de se tromper.

-Ahahahah, on a capturé Harry Potter !, jubila-t-elle. Lucius, appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Drago, fais-le !, ordonna le paternel blond.

Drago Malefoy leva la manche de son bras, prit sa baguette et la pointa vers sa marque des ténèbres mais il n'eut pas le temps de coller la pointe de sa baguette qu'elle fut éjectée.

-Expelliarmus !

Elle se retrouva également dans les mains d'Harry. Ron se précipita vers Hermione et tenta de la soulever mais celle-ci ne pouvait pas se lever. Ron tentait de protéger Hermione des sorts lancés entre la famille Malefoy et Harry.

- Hermione, écoute-moi !

Cette fois-ci, il s'assit à côté et la souleva légèrement pour l'avoir dans ses bras. Il lui tapota les joues pour la laisser réveillée.

-Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi ! Il faut que tu m'aides. Je vais te porter d'accord ? Mais je pourrai pas nous défendre alors il faut que tu prennes la baguette de Bellatrix pour nous défendre à tous les deux.

-Ron, pleura de nouveau Hermione, les larmes aux yeux à demi-clos.

-Hermione, je sais que tu peux le faire, j'ai confiance en toi, tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente et la plus douée que je connaisse et là on a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut qu'on parte de cet endroit et ça il faut qu'on le fasse tous les trois. Il faut qu'on aille aider Harry.

-Ron, j'y arriverai pas, je me sens vidée, j'y arriverai pas cette fois, continua la jeune fille en sanglots.

-J'ai confiance en toi, insista Ron. Harry a besoin de nous, il ne va pas tenir longtemps.

Ron regarda d'un air désespéré la situation dans laquelle qu'il se trouvait, Harry se battait comme un acharné avec la baguette de Drago, Dobby claquait des doigts pour aider Harry dans sa tâche mais la famille Malefoy, Greyback et Bellatrix n'allaient pas se laisser faire aussi longtemps. Gripsec, le gobelin ne bougeait pas, il contentait de se cacher, Ron savait qu'il devait aider Harry s'ils voulaient s'en sortir tous les trois.

Hermione le regarda intensément et Ron comprit dans ses yeux qu'elle était capable de se défendre, de les défendre.

Avec difficultés, elle réussit à se lever grâce aux bras de Ron.

-Envoie la baguette de Bellatrix Harry !, ordonna le rouquin cette fois-ci.

Harry la lui donna rapidement et c'est avec ferveur qu'Hermione défila tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait. Ron savait qu'elle avait de la force pour ça. Hermione le savait également, elle ne le faisait pas pour se dépasser ou pour se prouver quoi que ce soit, elle le faisait par vengeance. Hermione, l'ancienne partisante des conflits par les mots ne pouvait plus se retenir et voulait cracher sa colère en la montrant à tous les spectateurs se trouvant dans la pièce.

-Sale petite sang-de-bourbe au sang impur, tu ne mérites même pas d'exister !, hurla Lestrange en dévoilant la noirceur de ses dents.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !, s'énerva Ron qui se rua sur Bellatrix.

Pour Hermione, les images passaient au ralenti et put voir tous les détails de la scène horrifiante qui se déroulait sous les yeux. Bellatrix prit la baguette de Lucius sans lui demander quoi que ce soit et la pointa sur Ron qui se dirigeait tout droit vers elle, sans aucune arme en main mis à part sa colère. Elle pointa et prononça ces quelques mots :

-Sectum Sempra !

Ron fut alors projeté contre le mur de la maison Malefoy. Son sang coulait par tous les pores qui pouvaient exister sur son corps.

Hermione n'arriva plus à maitriser les sorts qui sortaient de sa baguette si bien qu'elle se retrouve rapidement à terre quand Harry se jeta sur elle pour la protéger.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?, se demanda Harry. Dobby, ramène Ron et Gripsec à la Chaumière avant qu'il ne perde tout son sang, et reviens nous chercher tous les deux après.

Harry se releva et suivit les combats, mais cette fois il cherchait seulement à protéger Hermione qui était resté assise sans dire un mot, les yeux béats, le regard encore fixé sur le lieu où Ron était tombé quelques secondes auparavant.

-Hermione, reprends toi ! J'ai besoin de toi !

« J'ai besoin de toi », c'était les quelques mots que Ron venait de prononcer avant de se jeter aveuglément dans la gueule de loup.

Un nouveau _clic _retentit. Dobby était revenu et à peine avaient-ils eu le temps de remarquer sa présence qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un tourbillon les bringuebalant dans tous les sens. La dernière chose qu'Hermione avait pu voir était le visage furieux de Bellatrix lançant quelque chose dans sa direction.

Ils atterrirent ensuite au bord de la mer. Harry chercha quelqu'un du regard et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Dobby qui se trouvait à quelque mètres de lui, tout à fait immobile.

-Dobby est désolé monsieur, Dobby aurait du être plus rapide, Dobby aurait du anticiper les intentions de son ancienne maitresse.

-Dobby, qu'est ce que tu as ?, s'inquiéta Harry.

Dobby dévoila ce qu'il cachait sous ses mains : un poignard en argent enfoncé dans l'abdomen du petit elfe.

-Dobby, pleura Hermione.

-Non, Dobby, pas toi !, sanglota Harry à son tour.

-Dobby est heureux d'avoir été dans votre vie, Dobby a pu être libéré grâce à vous, à vous bonté et à vos amis. Vous avez des amis précieux, monsieur.

-Dobby, tu es mon ami, sans toi, nous ne nous en serions jamais sortis vivants, sans toi, je serai déjà mort.

-Dobby est heureux d'avoir été votre ami. Dobby, l'ami d'Harry Potter.

C'est sur ces quelques mots que le cœur du petit elfe cessa de battre et ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu jusqu'à ne plus laisser un souffle de vie sortir des lèvres de la gentille créature.


	2. La Chaumière aux Coquillages

CHAPITRE 2 : La Chaumière aux coquillages

Dobby s'éteignit dans les bras du légendaire Harry Potter. Hermione sanglotait à côté de son meilleur ami. Une fille à la longue chevelure blonde s'approcha des deux sorciers, c'était Luna qui s'accroupit à côté d'Harry.

-Il faut lui fermer les yeux.

Harry ne put se contenter d'hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Luna pour délicatement ses doigts sur les paupières de Dobby et les ferma alors très doucement, à tel point que les sorciers pensaient que Dobby fermait lui-même ses yeux.

-Comme ça, on a juste l'impression qu'il dort paisiblement.

Enfin, ce fut Fleur qui s'avança du petit groupe et observa la scène et prit un air triste.

-Harry, rentre son corps à l'intérieur, lui demanda Fleur. Rentrez-vous reposer tous les trois.

Harry portait Dobby qui lui semblait si léger sans sa joie de vivre, Luna le suivait tandis qu'Hermione courait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, essoufflée.

L'entrée donnait directement sur la salle à manger et la cuisine et Hermione y trouva Bill qui s'était levé d'un bond. Hermione avait simplement parlé avec ses yeux. Elle n'avait rien demandé mais Bill répondit à sa question :

-Deuxième porte à gauche au premier étage.

Hermione ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'elle se précipita dans les escaliers au point de monter les marches deux par deux.

Celle-ci ouvrit la porte le moins délicatement possible.

-Ron !

Le rouquin était allongé sur un lit, des bleus uniformisaient son visage qui avait un léger teint écarlate avant. Son crâne était entouré de bandelettes qui cachaient ses cheveux qui partaient en bataille auparavant. Le reste de son corps était caché sous plusieurs épaisses couvertures. Hermione n'osait pas imaginer comment avait été réparé le reste du corps. Ses yeux étaient fermés, reposés mais les blessures de son visage angoissaient Hermione. Elle prit une chaise qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce. Hermione remarqua les bassines d'eau sur une table, plusieurs bandelettes y étaient entreposées mais l'eau était tellement colorée de rouge qu'Hermione avait du mal à vraiment imaginer qu'il y avait de l'eau. C'était uniquement du sang, celui de Ron. Sans réfléchir, Hermione prit une de ses bandelettes dans ses mains. Elle revit alors la scène du manoir des Malefoy : Ron expulsé plusieurs mètres en l'air, sa tête heurtant la dure pierre de leurs murs, le sang s'écoulant abondamment.

Les larmes, cette fois-ci, sortirent de ses yeux sans aucun sanglot. Elle s'assit aux côtés de Ron et le voir de cette manière, sans vie, sans aucun humour, sans une remarque sur la nourriture. Hermione glissa sa main à l'intérieur des couvertures pour y retrouver celle de Ron. Elle la serra fortement en espérant une réponse de sa part. Ron avait fait exactement ce même geste après que Bellatrix l'avait torturé, elle n'avait pas eu assez de force pour y répondre mais elle l'avait sentie sa main.

À ce moment précis, elle espérait également que Ron sentait sa main mais qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre.

Harry entra à ce moment là, et il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Ron. Harry ne bougeait plus, ne disait rien, ne laissait rien paraitre.

Hermione s'avança vers lui :

-Harry, dis quelque chose, tu me fais peur.

Les joues de la jeune sorcière étaient encore humidifiées par toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Hermione vit alors Harry s'écrouler à terre.

-Harry, paniqua-t-elle soudain. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Harry pleura intensément, Hermione s'accroupit à côté juste après avoir fermer la porte.

-J'en peux plus Hermione, j'en peux plus.

-Harry, tu as le droit de pleurer, lui expliqua Hermione.

-Hermione, Maugrey est mort, Hedwige est morte, Dobby est mort, Ron est sur le point de mourir.

Sur ce dernier prénom, Hermione émit un faible sanglot. Surtout qu'elle ignorait que son état était aussi critique. Cependant, elle fit l'effort de garder ses larmes, c'était Harry qui avait besoin d'elle, à ce moment précis, elle ne devait pas craquer en même temps que lui.

-J'en peux plus, j'en ai assez de voir tous ces personnes mourir parce qu'elles ne fait que m'aider. Ron est dans ce lit à cause de moi Hermione ! Si je ne vous avais pas laissé m'accompagner à la recherche des horcruxes, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

-Harry, ne dit pas ça ! Tu oublies que Ron et moi sommes venus parce que nous l'avons voulu. Nous savions tous les deux allions au devant de grands risques, mais nous ne pouvions pas te laisser seul dans ta tâche. Cela aurait été trop dangereux et tu le sais très bien Harry. Ne culpabilise pas pour nous, c'était notre choix !, tenta de lui expliquer l'intelligente sorcière.

-Ah oui ? Et regarde où tout cela t'a mené ? Tu as été torturé par Bellatrix Lestrange et Ron va également mourir à cause d'elle !

-Harry !, cria Hermione. Ne dis pas ça, tu ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va lui arriver.

Cette fois-ci, Harry se releva, les yeux emplis de colère et de larmes.

-Hermione, ne fais pas l'aveugle ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il va lui arriver. Tu sais très bien quelles sont les conséquences du sortilège que Bellatrix lui a jeté. J'ai failli tuer Malefoy avec ce sortilège Hermione !

-Harry s'il-te-plait, implora Hermione. Drago n'est pas mort cette nuit là, Rogue l'a sauvé tout comme Fleur va sauver Ron.

-Oui Rogue a sauvé Drago avant de tuer Dumbledore, Hermione ! Tu as l'air d'oublier ce point !

-Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié Harry mais je ne veux pas que tu te précipites dans des déclarations de cette façon. Ron est toujours en vie et on fera tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il soit en vie, quel qu'en soit le prix. Ron s'est jeté aveuglément dans la gueule du loup, uniquement pour me protéger et je veux qu'il vive Harry !

-Mais Hermione, tu ne comprends pas que c'est toi la prochaine !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Toi qui es la plus intelligente des sorcières, tu n'as toujours pas compris ce qu'il se passe ? Hermione, jusqu'à présent, vous n'aviez pas autant été en danger. Nous n'en sommes même pas à la moitié de notre quête aux horcruxes que mon meilleur ami est mortellement en danger et je ne supporterai pas que vienne aussi ton tour.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu espères, toi-même tu as rappelé à Ron que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir ! Nous le savions Harry, nous savions tout ça et même avec tes obligations, tu sais très bien qu'on aurait tout fait pour te retrouver.

-Et pour Maugrey, Dumbledore, Edwige ?

-Harry ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Nous nous battons à tes côtés parce que tu représentes le symbole de l'abolition de …

Hermione faillit prononcer le nom tabou.

-Tu sais qui, se reprit-elle. Ce n'est pas uniquement pour toi ou pour te protéger que nous faisons ça. On essaie tous de te protéger pour que toi tu puisses aussi nous protéger. Maugrey savait également ce qu'il encourait et Dumbledore aussi, comme tout le monde.

Harry se calma peu à peu, reprenant ses esprits.

-Même si vous le saviez, il n'empêche que je n'en peux plus de cette situation. S'il arrivait la même chose à Ginny, je ne le supporterai pas…

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Elle versa ses propres larmes sans sangloter alors qu'elle entendait Harry pleurer à chaudes larmes. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état là.

-Harry…, tenta-t-elle de rassurer. On va tout faire pour que ça aille mieux mais pour cela, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, tu sais ce qu'on doit faire. Il ne faut pas qu'on s'arrête là, plus vite on finit tout ça, moins il y aura de morts. Harry, ni Ginny, ni Ron ne mourra, tu m'entends ? On fera tout ce qu'il faut pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Harry et Hermione restèrent un long moment tous les deux au chevet de leur meilleur ami qui était mal en point.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Fleur toqua à la porte. Hermione et Harry s'étaient endormis, la tête allongée sur le lit de Ron.

-Harry, Hermione, venez souper s'il vous plait.

-Je crois que je préfère rester là, murmura Hermione qui venait de se réveiller avec encore dans sa main, celle de Ron.

-Non, venez-vous deux, exigea ensuite Fleur.

Hermione imagina alors une réplique cinglante qu'aurait pu sortir Ron dans une situation pareille, du genre : « Elle ressemble de plus en plus à ma mère » mais Ron n'aurait jamais eu à dire ça s'il n'était pas dans ce lit.

Harry suivit Fleur mais Hermione attendit de se retrouver seule avec Ron pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Je trouverai un moyen pour que tu reviennes Ron, je te le promets.

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur son front avec une goutte d'eau qui avait coulé de manière incognito et partit doucement de la chambre.

Hermione ne vit pas la larme faire son apparition dans le coin de l'œil endormi de Ron.

Le souper se fit un bon moment dans le silence. Bill et Fleur étaient gênés de leur poser des questions alors ils n'osaient pas. Luna avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées comme d'habitude tandis que Gripsec et Mr Ollivanders s'étaient fait servir les repas dans les chambres que leur avaient prêtées Bill et Fleur.

Soudain, Harry brisa la glace et informa tout le monde :

-Je voudrai que Dobby soit enterré sans magie.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Enfin, Bill lui répondit :

-Tu as raison Harry, nous l'enterrerons demain comme il se doit et nous prononcerons quelques mots pour lui.

Hermione ne pouvait pas retenir sa langue plus longtemps :

-Fleur, comment va… Ron ?

Hermione se pinçait les lèvres en attendant la réponse qu'elle savait pourtant mauvaise.

Fleur avait l'air d'attendre cette question depuis un moment déjà.

-Je savais que tu me demanderais ça. Tu sais Hermione, Ron a perdu beaucoup de sang, tu as du voir à quel point il est blanc. Ces blessures ne veulent pas se refermer avec mes sortilèges, c'est un sortilège qui ralentit la guérison…

-Alors il va guérir n'est ce pas ?, s'enthousiasma Hermione.

-Hermione, Harry, continua Bill. Ron s'est fortement cogné la tête et depuis, il est dans le coma.

-Mais il va s'en sortir, n'est ce pas ?, espéra Harry.

-Je ne sais pas Harry, il est dans un coma tellement profond qu'il peut mourir à tout instant ou se réveiller n'importe quand, seul le temps nous le dira.

Le silence regagna la pièce et Hermione put voir Fleur et Bill se tenir la main sous la table avec un air triste. Après tout, il s'agissait du petit frère de Bill.


	3. Un Peu d'Espoir

_Bonjour Chers Lecteurs !_

_Je publie enfin le troisième chapitre, je suis désolé d'avoir mis quelques jours pour le publier. Ce chapitre entretient la tristesse de nos héros mais il est incontournable pour la suite. En attendant, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. N'oubliez pas de revenir pour la suite ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et à me donner vos suggestions qui pourront m'être très utiles. Merci de votre patience et de votre intérêt envers mon histoire._

CHAPITRE 3 : Un peu d'espoir

-Ce n'est pas possible de trouver un magicomage qui pourrait le soigner ?, désespéra Harry. On a besoin de lui, on ne veut pas qu'il…

Le jeune élu n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase et il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire.

-Harry…, répondit Hermione. Ron a été remplacé par la goule au terrier, tout le monde croit qu'il est malade et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'est pas à Poudlard. Personne ne doit découvrir ce qu'il lui arrive, ça se retournerait contre lui et contre toi Harry.

Harry cogna son poing sur la table et se leva d'un geste brusque. Tout le monde fut surpris sans trop l'être. Harry était sur les nerfs et tout le monde avait pu sans rendre compte.

-Il n'y a donc rien que l'on puisse faire pour Ron ?

-Harry, je fais ce que je peux mais…, se justifia Fleur.

-Mais ce n'est pas assez !

-Harry!, tenta de calmer Hermione.

-Oui, pardon Fleur, excuse-moi, je sais bien que tu fais ce que tu peux.

-Harry, lui expliqua ensuite Bill d'une voix sage. Toute la famille sait bien que tu as une tâche spéciale à accomplir, même si on ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit. On te fait confiance Harry et on a confiance en Dumbledore même s'il n'est plus là. Ron a choisi de te suivre et maintenant on ne peut faire appel à personne si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennui. Il vous faut choisir entre la mission ou Ron.

Hermione n'avait pas encore vu la chose sous cet angle et présentée de cette manière, cela lui paraissait cruel et égoïste. Il leur fallait détruire les horcruxes pour détruire Voldemort, il leur fallait donc continuer la mission à tout prix mais Ron était leur meilleur ami, même plus que ça… Devait-il être sacrifié pour continuer ?

Harry et Hermione dormaient dans la même pièce où se trouvait Ron. Bill et Fleur leur avait installé un matelas chacun pas loin du rouquin. Hermione était censée dormir mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'assit de nouveau auprès de Ron, prit encore une fois sa main et lui chuchotait à l'oreille :

-On trouvera un moyen de te sauver Ron, je te le promets mais je ne sais pas encore comment m'y prendre. Personne ne peut davantage te soigner. Personne n'est plus compétent que Fleur même dans l'Ordre, elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut tu sais. Ron, c'est à mon tour de te dire qu'on besoin de toi, que j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu te réveilles et que tu luttes pour continuer avec nous. S'il te plait Ron, Harry et moi, on n'y arrivera pas sans toi. Bill s'inquiète également, tout le monde s'inquiète. Bill ne sait pas s'il doit prévenir tes parents, s'ils nous voient, ils vont vouloir savoir tous les détails sur les circonstances et tout doit rester secret, enfin tu le sais bien mais ils doivent aussi être au courant. Alors peut-être que nous allons devoir partir et je ne veux pas partir sans toi. Je voudrai que Bill n'ai pas besoin de prévenir tes parents, que tu te réveilles le plus vite possible et qu'on s'en aille après. Ron, ne me laisse pas…

Les lèvres de Ron s'étaient soudainement entrouvertes, comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose et que ce geste était le maximum qu'il pouvait fournir. Hermione n'avait pas détaché son regard de ses lèvres comme si elles représentaient un dernier espoir.

-Ron ? Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? Je t'en prie, parle moi.

Hermione effondra sa tête contre le bord du lit du sorcier en tenant la main de Ron entre les deux siennes.

La fatigue de ces dernières semaines finit par l'emporter et la jeune prodige s'endormit dans la même position. Celle-ci s'était habituée aux ronflements incessants du rouquin mais ce jour là rien n'interrompit son sommeil.

Les rayons du soleil percèrent la vitre et s'insinuèrent à travers les paupières d'Harry et d'Hermione. Ce fut Harry qui se réveilla en premier et celui-ci ne fut pas surpris quand il vit Hermione mi assise et mi endormie sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Seul un détail le surprit davantage, ce fut le positionnement de la main de Ron. Celle-ci tenait celle d'Hermione et non l'inverse comme il avait pu le voir la veille. Comment avait-il pu lui prendre la main alors qu'il était dans le coma. Aussitôt il se dirigea vers Hermione et la coupa dans son sommeil.

-Hermione, dit-il en lui posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule.

Celle-ci ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et Harry ne fut pas surpris quand il découvrit les lourdes cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-C'est Ron, l'avertit Harry.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, paniqua-t-elle en se levant d'un bond et en tenant d'enlever sa main mais quelque chose la retint.

Hermione se rassit et vit alors que Ron s'était légèrement agrippé à sa main.

-Harry ! Ron, il…

-Oui, c'est ce que je voulais te dire. Je crois qu'il se réveille tout doucement.

Hermione se mit à sourire et ses yeux commencèrent à briller. Harry ne douta pas une seconde qu'Hermione allait pleurer de joie mais Harry l'en dissuada aussitôt.

-Hermione, je ne suis pas médecin, lui rappela-t-il. Il faut demander à Fleur.

-J'y vais tout de suite, s'enthousiasma Hermione qui sortit de la salle en trombe.

Elle put entendre rapidement.

-Ne la lâche pas vieux, recommanda Harry à son ami.

Quelques instants plus tard, Fleur débarqua dans la chambre attachée à la main d'Hermione. À la tête de Fleur, Hermione ne lui avait encore rien dit et s'était contentée de l'amener dans la chambre.

-Que se passe-t-il ?, se déboussola la française.

Hermione reprit son souffle et expliqua :

-Ron, cette nuit, ces lèvres se sont ouvertes comme s'il avait voulu dire quelque chose et là ce matin en me réveillant, Ron me tenait la main alors que je tenais la sienne en m'endormant, j'en suis persuadée.

Fleur ne chercha pas à savoir si les propos étaient vraisemblables et demanda aux deux jeunes adolescents :

-Vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plait ? Je vais voir comment il va, je vais aussi lui changer ses pansements. Appelez-moi Bill aussi s'il vous plait, je risque d'avoir besoin de lui.

-Oui bien sur, lui répondit Harry.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu as besoin de Bill ?, s'inquiéta Hermione. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Non non, ne t'inquiète pas mais il s'y connait aussi en sortilèges et il va m'aider à bouger Ron pour les pansements.

Hermione et Harry allèrent chercher Bill et puis attendirent dans les escaliers.

-Harry, commença Hermione.

-Oui ?

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais parler à Gripsec et Mr Ollivanders ? Après tout, eux ils pourraient avoir plus de détails sur ce que tu cherches.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?, nia négligemment Harry.

-Harry, je sais très bien que malgré toute cette histoire et même si je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu penses toujours aux reliques de la mort. Je le vois bien.

-Hermione, je pense que les reliques sont peut-être la solution contre tu sais qui.

-Tu ne dois pas perdre de vue les horcruxes Harry, c'est ça le plus important, il faut suivre le plan de Dumbledore.

-Mais Dumbledore n'a pas de plan !, se justifia Harry. Ron l'a compris avant nous trois, et c'est bien pour ça qu'il avait voulu partir, tu te rappelles ?

-Harry, il est revenu… ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de revenir dessus, tu ne crois pas ?

-Excuse-moi Hermione. Je dis ça parce qu'il était définitivement parti, il n'en serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

En signe de réponse rassurante de sa part, Hermione se contenta de prendre amicalement la main d'Harry. Ce geste parlait parfois beaucoup plus que les mots.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, Harry et Hermione commençaient à s'impatienter et ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de Ron.

-Hermione, tu ne pense pas que Ron n'aurait jamais du venir avec nous ?, demanda timidement Harry.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ?

-Enfin, soyons objectifs, depuis le début il s'est désartibulé, puis le médaillon l'a perturbé et maintenant il est gravement blessé.

-Harry… Tu sais bien que Ron l'a voulu et même si je dois avouer que ces derniers mois, il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance, je suis sur qu'il le referait si c'était nécessaire.

-Et toi Hermione, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait peut-être temps de l'avouer à Ron ?

Hermione détourna alors son regard.

-Avouer quoi ?

-Tes sentiments pour Ron, je pense que tu arrives à un stade où tu devrais laisser ta fierté de côté et lui dire enfin ce que t'éprouves, lui expliqua-t-il sérieusement.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, tenta Hermione.

-Oh si tu le sais et tu sais aussi que je le sais. Tu étais jalouse quand il était avec Lavande et quand il est parti après notre dispute, tu n'as pas arrêté de pleurer pendant des semaines.

-Mais Ron, il ne …

-Tu ne sauras jamais avant de lui demander, lui fit comprendre Harry.

-Ça va être difficile de lui parler étant donner que lui ne peut pas parler et je ne veux pas lui parler de ça comme si je parlais à un mur.

Luna se joignit alors aux deux.

-Vous êtres réveillés depuis longtemps ? Ron va mieux ?

-C'est ce qu'on se demande, lui expliqua Harry. Il a tenu la main d'Hermione ce matin et on espère seulement que c'est de bon augure.

-Comme disait ma mère, les gens sont toujours capables d'écouter même s'ils ne peuvent pas parler ni répondre. Je suis sure qu'il entend tout ce que vous dîtes.

-Je l'espère aussi, soupira Hermione.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ?, demanda naturellement Luna.

-Je…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Bill resta au bas de la porte.

-Vous pouvez entrer, annonça-t-il.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser, je vais regarder la mer, j'aime entendre le bruit des vagues, expliqua Luna la tête dans les étoiles.

-D'accord Luna, se contenta-t-il de dire Harry en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

-Alors, comment va-t-il ?, demanda Hermione en tentant un léger sourire en guise d'espoir.


	4. Le Réveil de Ron

_Bonjour Chers Lecteurs !_

_J'arrive enfin à publier mon quatrième chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout comme les précédents. Je fais un peu durer les choses car j'essaie vraiment de retranscrire les émotions que l'on peut ressentir dans de telles situations._

_En espérant que de nouveaux lecteurs nous rejoigne, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à revenir, tout n'est pas fini ! _

CHAPITRE 4 : Le Réveil de Ron

-Il va se réveiller, expliqua alors Fleur mais aucun sourire ne se forma sur le visage de la jolie française.

-Mais c'est génial, commenta Harry. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas contents ?

-Oui Harry a raison, ajouta Hermione. Bill, Fleur, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ron, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop de sang, démarra Bill. Ron ne va pas… s'en sortir.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible !, pleura Hermione. Vous venez de dire qu'il allait se réveiller, il va s'en sortir sinon il ne se réveillerait pas !

-Hermione…, dit Harry qui prit la main de son amie.

Les deux jeunes sorciers purent alors voir la sincérité de leurs deux hôtes quand leurs yeux devinrent humides et constatèrent la force utilisée pour ne pas laisser tomber leurs larmes, même Fleur ne voulait rien laisser transparaitre.

-Dans certains cas, commença à sangloter Fleur, le malade se réveille et va même très bien mais juste après cette amélioration, il … meurt.

Cette fois-ci les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues et Bill vint la prendre dans ses bras en laissant lui aussi une larme couler et tomber sur les cheveux blonds de sa femme.

Hermione se jeta dans les bras d'Harry.

-C'est pas possible Harry, ce n'est pas possible.

Harry tenta de ne pas craquer, Hermione comptait sur lui pour la soutenir alors il devait tenir.

-Hermione, Ron va se réveiller, il va se réveiller, il faut absolument qu'on profite de ces derniers moments passés avec lui Hermione, tu comprends ?

-Non, je ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas qu'on parle de lui comme pour lui dire au revoir. Je m'y refuse. Il ne mourra pas, compris ?

Hermione se détacha d'Harry et partit de la pièce en courant pour se réfugier à l'extérieur. Elle courut jusqu'à ne voir la Chaumière aux Coquillages que comme un tout petit point dans le paysage.

Elle s'installa sur un rocher sur à côté de la plage et contempla le lointain horizon en laissant ses larmes couler le plus abondamment possible à la vue de personne. Hermione n'arrivait pas à envisager la vie sans Ronald, son meilleur ami, elle savait très bien qu'en réalité elle le considérait bien plus qu'un ami.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulèrent dans la solitude, le temps s'assombrit de la même manière que les sentiments de la jeune sorcière et les rafales de vent lui fit frissonner chaque parcelle de sa peau et regretta d'être sortie dans sans penser à prendre de quoi se couvrir.

Hermione ne compta pas le temps qu'elle avait passé sur ce même rocher à changer de position. Par moment, elle restait parfaitement sereine et ne bougeait plus, complètement perdue dans ses pensées puis des grimaces de douleur refirent leur apparition et elle ne put s'empêcher de sangloter. Elle essayait pourtant de contenir ses larmes à chaque qu'elle sentait l'humidité de ses yeux, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil finit par se coucher qu'Hermione vit une silhouette aux longs cheveux blonds s'approcher d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Luna ?, demanda calmement Hermione en tâchant d'essuyer ses dernières larmes avec une de ses manches.

-Je me suis dit que la compagnie pourrait te faire du bien.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle voulait être et ne pas être seule en même temps alors elle ne confirma pas la théorie de la blonde.

-Je suis aussi venue te parler, Harry m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin et la raison pour laquelle tu t'es enfuie, commença Luna.

Hermione ne dit toujours rien et savait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin pour laisser parler Luna.

-Hermione, tu sais, je sais que Ron va mourir…

-Ne dis pas ça, intervint Hermione.

Luna ne la contesta pas.

-J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'étais plus jeune, c'était un accident et je sais que je parais toujours aussi loufoque aux yeux de tout le monde et ils ne s'imaginent pas ce qu'on peut ressentir, je suis comme ça, je l'accepte surtout que je le tiens de ma mère. De ce que je veux te dire Hermione, c'est que si il y a quelque chose que j'aurai rêvé de faire, ce dont je rêve souvent d'ailleurs, c'est de passer les derniers moments de sa vie à ses côtés. Si mon père ou moi avaient pu savoir ce qu'il adviendrait, on aurait tout fait pour passer les derniers moments de sa vie à ses côtés.

-Luna, je vois ce que tu veux dire mais c'est trop horrible de faire semblant de ne pas être triste quand tu es avec cette personne en sachant ce qu'il va arriver, lui expliqua Hermione.

-Non parce que tu ne fais pas semblant, justement en sachant ce qu'il va arriver tu essaieras de graver chaque seconde passée avec lui. Tu as la chance de pouvoir lui dire au revoir Hermione et ça c'est quelque chose que très peu de personne peuvent faire. Profite de chaque instant.

Hermione regarda Luna quelques instants et semblait réfléchir de plus en plus. Sans un mot, Luna se releva sans un mot et abandonna Hermione dans ses pensées.

Enfin au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, Hermione se releva et constata la lourdeur de ses jambes en étant rester assise tout l'après-midi, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de toute la journée quand elle entendit les vrombissements infernaux de son propre estomac qui criait famine.

Elle hésita un moment avant de franchir le seuil de cette porte mais enfin elle se décida, tenta d'effacer toute trace de tristesse avant de rentrer dans la Chaumière.

Une fois passé le seuil de la porte, Hermione eut comme un électrochoc quand elle sa première vision fut celle d'un rouquin de son âge assis dans un fauteuil à bascule. En effet, Ron, très pâle se tenait assis dans un fauteuil tandis qu'Harry, Luna, Bill et Fleur était assis sur le petit canapé qui se trouvait à côté. Chacun avait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent de sa présence, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, comme si Ron n'avait que quelques blessures superficielles.

Hermione ne savait pas si Ron lui-même savait qu'il allait mourir bientôt, comment devait-elle se comporter avec lui ? Devait-elle lui sourire innocemment ? Devait-elle être honnête avec lui ? Ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'aucun mot n'avait réussi à sortir de sa bouche quand elle avait découvert Ron aussi vivant. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que tout cela s'était passé, elle avait pourtant l'impression que ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi plein de vie.

-Hermione, tu arrives enfin !, s'écria Harry en s'approchant rapidement de son amie.

-Oui, je suis là, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en ne lâchant pas le rouquin de ses yeux.

-Ron sait très bien ce qu'il va lui arriver, lui chuchota Harry dans les oreilles.

Hermione le regarda enfin dans ses yeux en ne sachant toujours pas comment se comporter, elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire parce qu'elle remarqua alors que Bill aidait Ron à se lever.

Ron regardait Hermione, l'observa de la tête aux pieds et il lui sourit enfin. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de retenir un léger sourire et elle ne put se retenir davantage et elle qui était alors si réservée avec lui, courut vers lui mais au moment où elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras, elle se souvint de ses multiples blessures et se bloqua. Le jeune rouquin comprit alors son blocage et il finit la manœuvre à sa place en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Ron était dans une sorte de vieux pyjama mais peu importait.

Hermione luttait pour ne pas laisser ses yeux s'embuer trop vite.

-Je suis content de te voir Hermione, lui dit calmement Ron sans la lâcher.

Hermione sentait une grosse boule dans sa gorge qui l'empêchait de parler par peur de craquer devant lui.

-Je crois qu'elle est encore sous le choc, répondit Fleur à la place de la brunette.

Hermione ravala son nœud et lui demanda :

-Comment est ce que tu te sens ?

Se rendant compte du propos de sa question, elle se rattrapa :

-Oui, pas bien, excuse moi, je n'aurai pas du te poser la question, s'excusa Hermione.

-Je me sens comme un troll dans ses chaussettes puantes, répondit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, comme le reste des personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Soudain Bill prit la parole :

-Euh Ron, j'ai appelé Maman pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe et demain, tout le monde va venir. Je sais que vous aviez une mission mais je pense que…

-T'inquiète pas Bill, je pense qu'on comprend tous les trois, dit Harry qui était le plus concerné sur la mission.

Ron ne dit rien et Hermione acquiesça tristement. Bien sur que la famille de Ron avait le droit de venir dire au revoir à celui-ci. « Cela aurait été injuste de les en priver », pensait Hermione.

Seules quelques lanternes illuminaient la pièce, il faisait déjà nuit, Hermione avait passé tout la journée à réfléchir dehors, réfléchir longtemps, très longtemps et elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le jeune rouquin était réveillé.

Fleur obligea les quatre adolescents à manger avant de retourner dans leur chambre et juste avant de monter, Luna avertit :

-Je retourne chez mon père demain, il était très inquiet depuis que j'ai été enlevé, en tout cas je vous remercie à tous les trois de m'avoir sauvé et je remercie aussi le gentil elfe de maison.

Cette dernière remarque avait jeté un blanc dans la salle, avec ces derniers événements, presque tout le monde avait oublié le courage du petit elfe, sauf Harry qui vivait très mal sa mort.

-Dobby, rajouta Harry, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait, je vais l'enterrer demain avant que la famille Weasley n'arrive et j'aimerai que tu sois là Luna s'il te plait.

-Bien sur Harry, je suis sur que Dobby nous verra de là-haut, dit-elle en regardant vers le plafond.

Malgré les circonstances, Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que rien ne changerait jamais, Luna était toujours autant dans les nuages, Harry culpabilisait toujours autant en portant tout les fardeaux du monde, Hermione toujours aussi inquiète, Fleur qui ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère et Bill son grand frère qui faisait toujours autant preuve de courage. C'était toutes ces petites choses là qui manquerait à Ron, toutes ces petites choses auxquelles il allait devoir renoncer avec bravoure. Ron, le Weasley de la famille qui avait toujours eu l'impression d'être dans l'ombre, c'était à lui de prouver qu'il pourrait mourir dignement. Il savait qu'il devait se montrer courageux. Depuis qu'Harry et Bill leur avait expliqué en fin de matinée ce qui allait lui arriver, il avait beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça, il voulait vraiment mourir comme il le fallait mais à chaque fois qu'il croisait les yeux d'Hermione, à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'humidité qui humidifiait ses cils, son léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres, il voulait tout faire pour rester encore en vie. Il ne voulait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner, à abandonner Hermione, il ne voulait pas abandonner Harry dans sa quête, il avait trop peur que celui-ci le rejoigne.

Comment mourir dignement et vouloir rester auprès des gens qu'on aime ? Ron ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question mais il savait que le temps le ferait à sa place.


	5. Les Disputes

_Bonsoir Chers Lecteurs (-trices),_

_Je publie ce cinquième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Je suis désolé si je mets un peu de temps entre tous ces chapitres mais je vous promets que je n'oublie pas mon histoire qui me tient à cœur. Je prends mon temps pour développer les sentiments mais l'action et l'intrigue arrive pas à pas. _

_Je vous laisse donc découvrir tout ça, n'hésitez pas à revenir et à me laisser des reviews._

CHAPITRE 5 :Les Disputes

Ron tâchait continuellement de ne rien montrer de ses inquiétudes, notamment envers Hermione qui le regardait différemment depuis qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de la porte.

-La famille arrive demain, il serait peut être temps de vous laissé seuls, finit par dire Bill. Fleur et moi, montons dans notre chambre, si jamais il y a un souci n'hésitez pas à tambouriner notre porte, ok ?

Les jeunes mariés s'en allèrent, laissant le trio dans le silence total. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire et aucun des garçons ne put entamer la conversation. Puis un Ron aux multiples blessures s'installa mieux sur son fauteuil :

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous raconter de beau ?, entama-t-il.

Hermione, dépourvue par la banalité de la question, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry et lui aussi paraissait incrédule. Aucun d'eux ne voulut offenser Ron alors Harry répondit :

-Hum, pas grand-chose tu sais, depuis quelques jours, on ne fait pas grand-chose…

-Tu as des nouvelles des reliques de la mort ? Tu as parlé à Ollivanders et Gripsec ?

-En réalité, j'attendais que tu ailles mieux, avoua tristement Harry qui savait pertinemment que c'était peine perdue.

L'enthousiasme de Ron fut brisé, il sentait qu'aucun sujet de conversation n'était susceptible de leur oublier la réalité. Ron se sentait mal, il pensait derechef à Dobby, ce petit elfe avait toujours serviable avec eux et il savait que Dobby appréciait sa liberté, il ne l'avait pas vu mourir, il ne le connaissait pas tellement mais il sentait seulement une nouvelle perte depuis le début de la Guerre.

Ron remarqua également que depuis le début, Hermione n'avait pas placé un mot, elle ne lui avait fait aucune remontrance, ni même un grand sourire, il la sentait gênée, il connaissait la raison mais il ne voulait pas le lui faire remarquer que lui non plus, ne savait pas comment l'aborder.

Le jeune rouquin n'eut pas eu le faire puisqu'Harry entra dans l'insolite sujet de conversation qu'ils avaient tenté d'éviter jusqu'à maintenant.

-On pourrait peut être faire quelque chose tous les trois avant que toute la famille arrive et avant que…

Le survivant n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour se faire comprendre des deux autres et un nouveau malaise s'installa.

-Peut être que nous pourrions faire une partie de Quidditch demain ?, proposa Ron. Mais nous aurons besoin de tout le monde, mais c'est vrai qu'Hermione n'est pas très douée sur un balai, taquina-t-il ensuite.

-Hé !, réagit alors Hermione en souriant. Je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça !

-Si tu l'es, répéta Ron.

-Il a raison, renchérit Harry. Tu es la meilleure dans tous les domaines existants sauf celui-là.

Hermione sourit de nouveau en sachant qu'ils avaient raison. Le Quidditch était un sport qui ne s'apprenait pas dans les livres. La jeune sorcière était capable de donner toutes les sortes de balais existants avec leurs vitesses mais ne savait pas tenir sur l'un d'eux. Seuls Harry et Ron avait cette capacité.

Ils rirent tous les trois un bon coup en se remémorant toutes les cascades de Quidditch qui avaient pu avoir lieu durant leurs six années à Poudlard, les deux premiers vif d'or attrapés par Harry, les hilarants arrêts de Ron en poste de gardien, la vitesse de Ginny, les ordres de Dubois, les commentaires d'Hermione en coulisse, tout y était passé. Cela avait duré quelques minutes et tout ce que réussit à penser Hermione fut : « J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête et qu'on reste tous les trois toute notre vite ». Des qu'un silence s'installait, Hermione cachait de nouveau le moindre signe de sourire. Ils ne savaient pas quelle heure il était, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi se dire mais ils savaient qu'ils ne voulaient pas que les choses changent.

Ils se reluquèrent tous les trois puis enfin, ce fut Ron qui entama la conversation :

-Je sais qu'on n'arrive pas à se parler, parce qu'on sait tous les trois ce qu'il va se passer.

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui détourna son regard en baissant la tête vers ses genoux.

-Je ne voudrais pas passer le peu de temps qui me reste à vivre à essayer de chercher les choses qu'il faut dire et les choses qu'il ne faut pas dire, je voudrai qu'on essaie de faire comme si de rien était.

Ni Harry, ni Hermione ne réagissait à sa remarque même si tous deux la comprenaient.

-Harry ?, plaida Ron.

-On fera ce que tu veux vieux.

-Hermione ?, tenta-t-il ensuite.

-Bien sur, chuchota-t-elle en gardant la tête toujours aussi baissée.

Harry vit le regard désespéré de Ron suite à la réaction d'Hermione.

-Je devrai peut-être monté voir comment va Luna, proposa Harry qui cherchait seulement une excuse pour sortir de la pièce.

-Pourquoi ?, s'étonna Hermione qui leva alors la tête. Reste avec nous, dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Harry ne répondit pas et partit de la pièce. Ron et Hermione restèrent plantés là comme deux inconnus qui se rencontraient à peine. De nouveau, Ron brisa la glace :

-Regarde-moi Hermione.

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et se déroba une fois de plus.

-Regarde-moi Hermione !, répéta-t-il.

Par peur du ton qu'il avait pris, elle ne lâcha plus son regard jusqu'à sentir ses yeux s'embuer.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Hermione ? Je l'accepte moi, pourquoi toi, tu ne l'acceptes pas ?

Hermione grimaça, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question.

-T'es sérieux là ?, lui demanda carrément la jeune fille.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Tu es réellement en train de me demander pourquoi je n'accepte pas ta mort ?

-Oui c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de te demander.

-Ronald Weasley, ce que tu peux être stupide quand tu ne réfléchis pas !, s'énerva-t-elle en s'éjectant du divan et en marchant dans tous les sens. Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses me demander ça, tu crois qu'Harry l'accepte ? Tu crois que ta famille va accepter ça aussi facilement ? Personne ne l'accepte et ne l'acceptera jamais, c'est juste que moi je n'arrive pas à le cacher comme tous les autres, lui expliqua-t-elle très fortement. Si tu crois que je suis la seule à avoir un problème avec ça, il te suffit d'observer tous les autres. Bill et Fleur ont retenu leurs larmes plus d'une fois pendant la conversation, Harry te fait plaisir parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu sois mal à l'aise, Luna est remontée dans la chambre. Personne ne sait comment se comporter avec toi Ron, et s'ils ne disent rien ce n'est pas parce qu'ils l'acceptent, c'est parce qu'ils ne veulent pas te blesser.

Hermione avait débité toutes ces phrases à une vitesse affolante, comme si elle avait gardé tout ça en elle et qu'elle n'attendait plus qu'un seul tout petit signe de sa part pour le dire. Ron restait encore bouche bée par toutes ses révélations et comprit qu'il avait tort sur toute la ligne et qu'en réalité tout le monde lui mentait pour ne pas le blesser.

-Je ne pensais pas que…

-Que quoi Ron ? Tu ne pensais pas qu'on serait triste ? Tu pensais qu'on allait s'en réjouir ? Mais enfin Ron ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de tes propos ! On croirait que tu pensais que tu ne comptais pas pour nous, s'indigna la sorcière

Ron ne répondit pas à la remarque et vu la tête que celui-ci tirait à cet instant, Hermione venait de deviner exactement ce qu'il pensait.

-Tu plaisantes Ron, n'est ce pas ? Tu croyais vraiment que nous ne tenions pas à toi ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit Ron.

-Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que tu n'as pas eu besoin de me le dire.

-C'est juste que…

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?, intervint Harry. Je vous laisse quelques minutes tous les deux et même là, vous trouvez le moyen de vous énerver l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas nous laisser seuls, fit remarquer Hermione. Et si tu avais entendu toute la conversation, toi aussi, tu aurais bondi.

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'être là pour tout entendre, ajouta Harry. Je crois que même au Terrier, on vous a entendu.

-Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas crié, il n'y a qu'Hermione, se défendit de nouveau Ron, toujours sur son fauteuil.

-Tu n'y es pas pour rien non plus, argumenta Hermione.

Soudain Harry se mit à sourire, Ron et Hermione se reluquèrent suite à la réaction de leur ami puis l'élu se mot alors à rire de bon cœur. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais lui demanda :

-On peut savoir pour quelle raison tu ris Harry ?

Entre deux fou-rires, il réussit à placer :

-Nous voulions passer un bon moment tous les trois, et je me rends compte que rien ne pourra changer malgré toutes les circonstances de la terre.

-Je ne te suis pas vieux, abandonna le rouquin.

-Vous êtes vraiment aveugles vous deux, il n'y a que vous qui ne remarquez pas que vous vous énerver l'un contre l'autre, encore une fois, et ce depuis toujours !

-On ne s'énerve pas si souvent que ça, se plaignit Hermione.

-Vous deux, c'est très fréquent, et ça fait plaisir de voir que ces choses là ne changeront jamais, vous me regardez à chaque fois comme un arbitre pendant un combat qui doit annoncer le gagnant, ce que je ne fais jamais mais vous continuez quand même.

Hermione sourit en comprenant et Ron les suivit également en remarquant que son ami ne disait que la pure vérité.

En y repensant, Ron se souvenait de toutes les fois où Hermione et lui s'étaient disputé pour des raisons diverses et variées, toutes les fois où ils ne s'étaient plus parlés pendant de longues semaines. Ron savait qu'il n'y était pas pour rien dans tout ça, et qu'il y avait beaucoup de jalousie de sa part. En quatrième année, il se rappelait combien il était vert de jalousie quand il avait Hermione, sa Hermione danser aux côtés de son ancien idole Victor Krum. Tous les commentaires injurieux qu'il avait prononcé ou pensé à propos de Cormac McLaggen quand il s'était intéressé à elle en sixième année. Hermione non plus ne l'avait pas épargné quand il sortait avec Lavande.

En remontant de plus en plus loin, il remarquait que même leur rencontre n'avait pas été des plus normales, il avait pensé qu'elle était une personne hautaine et pourtant ils étaient tous deux devenus amis, malgré leurs disputes, malgré les drames, malgré tout ça, ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre.

Hermione continuait de rire aux côtés d'Harry et Ron se contentait d'observer ce moment, le visionner comme une cassette, de ne pas louper un seul morceau de ce moment magique. Il zoomait notamment sur le sourire d'Hermione, il voulait se souvenir de tous les détails avant que la mort ne vienne tout lui arracher.


	6. Encore un Combat

_Bonsoir chers Lecteurs/Lectrices,_

_Encore un petit chapitre de publié, j'ai mon histoire en tête mais encore un peu de patience avant de lire la suite._

_J'espère que mes précédents chapitres vous ont plu jusqu'à présent. Sachez en tout cas que ce n'est pas fini alors n'hésitez pas à revenir et à laisser des reviews. Vous pouvez me donner des idées pour les personnes qui se sentent inspirées._

CHAPITRE 6 : Encore un combat

Ron les observait encore quand il ressenti une douleur au niveau de sa tête, sous ses bandages qui lui en cachait une bonne partie. Par réflexe, il porta sa main à sa tête en grimaçant de douleur. Harry et Hermione se rendirent compte que Ron ne riait plus avec eux et se précipitèrent à ses côtés.

-Ron, qu'est ce que tu as ?, s'empressa de demander Hermione.

Le rouquin grimaçait de nouveau sans répondre à sa question. Hermione regarda Harry avec détresse.

-Ron, dis nous ce que tu as, s'il te plait, insista Harry.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron reprit ses esprits et tenta de les rassurer.

-Rien, c'est bon, c'est passé.

Hermione jeta derechef un regard à Harry pour qu'il tente d'en savoir plus.

-T'as eu mal à la tête ?, chercha Harry.

-Ouai mais bon, ne vous en faites pas, ça arrive à tout le monde, pas de quoi en faire un drame.

-Je vais chercher Fleur, se précipité Hermione mais Ron lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

-Je vais bien Hermione, nous n'allons pas réveiller Fleur, elle s'est assez occupée de moi, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle se repose.

-Mais…

-Hermione s'il te plait, pour la première fois de ta vie, fais moi confiance s'il te plait.

Il ne l'avait pas dit méchamment, mais il savait qu'Hermione était assez têtue pour ne jamais faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

-D'accord, abandonna Hermione, mais il faudra lui en parler demain, n'est ce pas Harry ?

-Hermione a raison, approuva Harry.

-Ok, comme vous voulez.

Ron regarda l'horloge de la cuisine et vit que la nuit avait déjà bien avancé, Hermione et Harry le constatèrent en même temps que leur meilleur ami.

-On devrait aller tous se coucher, évoqua-t-elle. Il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons endormis quand la famille va arriver, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Si, tu as raison Hermione et Ron a besoin de repos, il ne veut pas l'avouer mais ça se voit.

En effet, les cernes et la pâleur de Ron laissait supposer qu'il fallait qu'il dorme.

-Je peux donner mon avis ?, tenta-t-il.

-Non, pas vraiment vieux, lui dit Harry en le tapotant sur son épaule en signe d'affection.

-Je vais vous laisser dormir en haut tous les deux, intervint Hermione, entre garçons. Je dormirai sur le canapé si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Harry aida Ron à se lever, avant de monter les marches, Ron s'arrêta devant Hermione.

-Bonne nuit Hermione, lui souhaita le rouquin.

-À demain Ron, lui répondit-elle.

Ils avaient toujours été timides l'un envers l'autre dans de telles situations, Hermione n'avait aucun mal à prendre Harry dans ses bras, à lui faire une bise sur la joue, mais avec Ron, c'était différent, elle n'osait pas. Se trouver en face de lui, le regarder dans les yeux la mettait mal à l'aise, elle appréciait mais sa boule à l'estomac l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle lui avait dit « à demain » en espérant que son ami ne s'éteigne pas dans la nuit.

Accoudé par Harry, Ron se trouvait juste en face d'Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tôt, ceux-ci se disputaient une fois de plus et maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point elle lui manquerait dans les jours à venir. Mais il ne fit rien et sentant le malaise, Harry poursuivit :

-Tu viens, on monte, je ne dis pas que t'es lourd mais t'es déjà plus grand que moi et je commence à complexer en restant à côté de toi, plaisanta l'élu.

Le trio sourit une dernière fois avant de se séparer.

Hermione observa ses deux amis, coude à coude, monter difficilement les marches une à une, elle voulait vraiment le revoir demain, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour le sauver, elle en avait assez de se trouver impuissante face à ce genre de situations. Jusqu'à présent les livres l'avaient toujours aidé à la sortir d'affaire. Si les livres l'avaient toujours aidé, elle espérait que les livres l'aideraient de nouveau.

Aussitôt, elle prit son petit sac en perles et songea à tous les livres qu'elle y avait entreposés. Il y avait forcément l'un d'eux qui lui serait utile pour conjurer le sort, pour guérir les blessures, pour voir ce que Fleur n'aurait pas vu, pour tout simplement sauver Ron. Leur trio ne pouvait s'éteindre de cette façon, pas avec un sort jeté aussi facilement.

Hermione se souvint de quand Harry avait jeté le même sort à Drago, lui aussi avait failli mourir, mais Rogue avait pu le sauver parce qu'il s'y était pris rapidement. Elle se dit alors que si elle-même avait réagi aussi vite, Ron ne serait peut-être pas dans cet état : vivant en attendant sa mort prochaine. Une boule à l'estomac se créée quand elle se rendit que c'était en partie sa faute si Ron allait mourir, elle était d'autant plus motivée à trouver une solution.

Pendant le reste de la nuit, Hermione avait ouvert chaque bouquin un à un sur le divan et les avait feuilleté en espérant trouver la solution miracle qui la réjouirait, mais pendant des heures et des heures, elle ne trouva rien, elle continua, continua jusqu'à ce que son sommeil vienne la rattraper.

Dans la chambre du dessus, les choses ne se déroulaient pas de la même façon.

-Harry, tu dors ?, commença Ron allongé dans son lit.

-Plus maintenant en tout cas, répondit Harry sans trop d'élocution.

-Je peux te parler ?

-Oui, bien sur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est vrai que tu dis ce que je veux entendre juste pour ne pas me blesser à cause de… ma situation… ?

-À ton avis ?, tenta d'éviter le sorcier.

-Je te pose justement la question, alors, c'est vrai ? Hermione avait raison ?

-Oui Ron, Hermione a raison, mais que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Que je te dise réellement ce que je pense ?

-Oui Harry, c'est exactement ce que je voudrai que tu fasses, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un autre ami juste parce que je vais mourir.

Ça y est, Ron l'avait prononcé à voix haute. Il allait mourir et ce fait était indéniable et il ne pouvait pas plus longtemps éviter le sujet, surtout envers Harry, son meilleur ami, Harry l'élu, une des personnes qui avait le plus côtoyer la mort.

-D'accord Ron, je vais être honnête avec toi, je suis vraiment content que tu puisses vivre ces derniers instants avec nous, mais je m'en veux parce que c'est en partie ma faute si tu te retrouves dans cette situation, et ce qui me fait rager c'est que tu donnes l'impression de ne pas te battre pour éviter ça justement. Tu as été positif toute la journée, tu as souri, tu as nié avoir mal mais je n'ai jamais vu en toi, à aucun moment, l'envie de continuer de vivre. Tu prends les choses trop positivement. Tu cherches à vivre le moment présent, ce que je comprends mais je t'en veux parce que tu n'essaies même pas d'arranger ton futur.

-Harry, si je ne le cherche pas, c'est parce que je n'ai pas de futur, je suis mourant, je l'accepte difficilement crois-moi. Fleur a tout fait pour essayer de me sortir d'affaire mais en vain. Et soyons honnête, je n'ai jamais été d'une grande aide depuis le début de l'année, j'ai même plutôt été un poids pour Hermione et toi, je sais très bien que vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans moi, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Je ne suis que le pauvre nigaud qui a toujours fait tout capoté. Hermione est très intelligente et toi tu es Harry, tu es courageux et moi je ne suis qu'une boule accrochée à vos pieds et qui vous fait ralentir. Regarde-moi, même là, je te ralentis. Si je ne cherche pas de futur Harry c'est parce que je pense qu'il serait peut-être plus avantageux pour tout le monde que je n'en fasse pas partie.

Harry restait bouche bée après toutes ces dernières paroles et fut étonné de voir comment Ron se considérait lui-même. Depuis toutes ces années, il avait déjà remarqué que le rouquin complexait beaucoup par rapport à sa place dans la famille, au sein de ses frères, par rapport à sa propre célébrité mais il ignorait qu'au sein même de leur trio, il se dévalorisait une fois de plus.

- Ron, tu ne te rends pas compte de ton importance dans tout ça, affirma l'élu.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu sais très bien autant que moi que je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un d'indispensable depuis le début.

-Et en première année ? Tu crois que j'aurai pu empêcher Volde…

-Fais attention !

-Tu sais qui de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale si toi-même, tu n'avais pas joué une partie d'échecs des plus historiques ? Tu crois que j'aurais pu combattre le basilic si tu ne m'avais pas aidé à découvrir ce qui se cachait dans la chambre des secrets ? Qui est ce qui a détruit le médaillon et m'a sauvé de la noyade dans un lac d'eau glacée ? Je pourrai continuer comme ça pendant longtemps Ron. Sans toi Ron, je serai sûrement déjà mort il y a longtemps et je suis triste de voir que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Et si c'est pour ça que tu refuses de te battre et bien je trouve ça vraiment dommage parce qu'Hermione et moi avons plus besoin de toi que tu ne te l'imagines. Sur ce, je te laisse méditer sur ce que je viens de dire en espérant que demain, tu ne te contentes pas de vivre des dernières heures mais que tu cherches un moyen pour en vivre le plus possible.

Ron était subjugué par ce que venait de dire Harry, il n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette façon et ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un d'indispensable dans le trio. Il pensait notamment au moment où il avait laissé Harry et Hermione suite à leur dispute, ils s'en étaient très bien sortis. Certes il avait détruit l'horcruxe et sauver Harry de ce lac mais il restait sur sa position en pensant que s'il n'était pas parti, il n'aurait jamais eu besoin de le faire. Le jeu d'échec, c'était la seule chose dans laquelle il était doué, pensait-il et la chambre des secrets, c'était Harry qui avait presque tout découvert.

Le rouquin ne jugeait pas l'honnêteté de son ami, il voyait très bien qu'Harry disait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait mais il avait du mal à croire son impartialité. En tout cas, s'il y a une chose dont il était sur, c'était qu'il voulait vraiment montrer de quoi il était capable et pas se contenter de mourir dignement. Il voulait vivre, seulement, il avait peur d'avoir de faux espoirs, de ne trouver aucun moyen qui puisse le sauver et de mourir alors comme un lâche devant Hermione et Harry.

Sur ses mots, Ron s'affaissa dans ses draps en espérant dans quelques heures pouvoir se réveiller en bon état.


	7. Le Sacrifice Refusé

_Bonsoir chers Lecteurs/Lectrices,_

_Je publie enfin mon septième chapitre, j'ai mis un peu de temps mais j'étais en stage pour ma défense ^^. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce dernier chapitre et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ma fanfic pour des idées, ou des critiques._

_Bonne lecture !_

CHAPITRE 7 : Le Sacrifice Refusé

Harry n'arriva pas à bien dormir cette nuit là. En effet, il avait beau essayer de le cacher à tout le monde, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait. Il avait l'impression que c'était un mauvais rêve et qu'il se réveillerait à tout instant, mais rien n'y fit. Malgré sa culpabilité, il finit par s'endormir mais ses rêves n'étaient pas des plus envieux.

_ -Harry !__Tu__vas__mourir__pour__tous__les__gens__que__tu__n__'__as__pas__su__protéger,_siffla une voix dans son rêve.

_-Tu__ne__peux__pas__me__vaincre,__j__'__ai__déjà__trouvé__un__moyen__de__vaincre__la__Mort__et__j__'__ai__maintenant__encore__plus__de__pouvoirs__que__tu__ne__peux__te__l__'__imaginer._

Harry reconnut la voix de serpent de son ennemi : Lord Voldemort. Il sentait sa tête explosée, il ne voulait pas encore l'entendre, ses paroles étaient insoutenables.

-_Tu__sais__ce__qu__'__il__faut__faire__pour__arrêter__ça,__pour__ne__plus__voir__tes__amis__mourir,__viens__à__moi__Harry__Potter__et__je__te__promets__une__mort__des__plus__douces__contre__la__vie__de__tes__amis.__Viens__à__moi__Harry__… __viens__…_

-Harry !, appela une voix cette fois-ci féminine. Harry ! Réveille-toi !

Harry ouvrit rapidement les yeux et bondit. Il haletait et transpirait énormément.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda-t-il.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar, répondit Hermione à son chevet. Harry, il ne faut plus que tu laisses Tu Sais Qui rentrer en toi de la sorte.

-Ron ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est toujours endormi, il n'a pas bougé.

-Mais…

-Il vit encore, j'ai vérifié, la rassura-t-il.

-Hermione, il faut que je te parle, lui dit Harry. Mais au fait, tu ne dormais pas ?

-Non, je faisais quelques recherches pour Ron.

Harry sortit de la chambre en prenant la main d'Hermione et l'amena au salon. Harry constata bel et bien que des dizaines de livres jonchaient le sol.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non, rien du tout. À croire que les livres m'ont abandonné, répondit tristement la jeune sorcière.

-J'ai une solution, déclara l'élu.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Harry ? Je n'ai encore trouvé aucun remède et Fleur non plus, alors c'est quoi ton plan.

-Tu me laisses parler d'accord ? Tu ne m'interromps pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de parler.

-Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, désespéra Hermione.

-Tu me laisses finir, ok ?

-Oui.

-Je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable de sauver Ron, une seule personne qui pourrait battre la mort. Tu sais de qui il s'agit Hermione.

Hermione fit non désespérément de la tête en comprenant où Harry voulait en venir.

-Je parle de Tu Sais Qui. Écoute Hermione, Tu Sais Qui est entré dans mon esprit…

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Hermione, je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire sortir de mon esprit et jusqu'à présent ça m'a toujours été utile de savoir quand il était en colère, on a pu découvrir beaucoup de choses grâce à ça. Donc, quand il est rentré dans mon esprit, il m'a fait comprendre que ma vie pouvait sauver celle des autres et je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps de…

-Harry ! Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère !, coupa Hermione.

-Je t'avais demandé de me laisser finir, lui rappela Harry.

-Mais Harry ! Je ne peux pas te laisser finir ta phrase en sachant très bien où tu voulais en venir ! Je t'interdis de faire ça, tu m'entends !

-Mais Hermione, nous n'avons aucun moyen de sauver Ron et toi-même tu as dit qu'il fallait qu'on fasse absolument tout pour le sauver…

-Mais Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis. Je veux absolument sauver Ron, c'est vrai mais je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour ça, je ne veux pas perdre un ami pour en sauver un autre Harry. On a tous besoin de toi pour finir cette bataille, c'est toi l'élu, c'est toi qui représente la liberté, tout le monde a confiance en toi Harry. Si jamais les gens qui croient en toi apprennent que tu es mort, il n'y aura plus rien à sauver Harry. Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus Harry !

-Mais tu veux sauver Ron oui ou non ?

-Mais pas à ce prix là Harry ! C'est comme si tu me demandais de choisir entre vous deux, c'est impensable !, s'énerva Hermione qui ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Harry avait eu une telle idée.

- Hermione, écoute-moi, lui dit-il calmement. Ron et toi savez tout ce que je sais, vous savez ce qu'il reste à faire pour vaincre Tu Sais Qui, vous pouvez tous les sauver tous les deux, vous en avez également le pouvoir je le sais, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Les gens apprendront à vous faire confiance et puis Ron et toi, vous avez enfin une chance tous les deux… moi je ne suis même plus sûr de revoir Ginny…

-Harry, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça et je sais que si Ron apprenait ça, il réagirait de la même façon que moi, il ne te laisserait pas se sacrifier pour lui, ça jamais !

-Si jamais on ne trouve aucune solution, je le ferai Hermione. Je ne sais pas combien de temps Ron va tenir et je ne laisserai pas une personne de plus mourir pour moi.

-Je t'interdis de faire ça, interrompit une nouvelle voix.

Hermione et Harry se retournèrent illico et découvrirent le jeune rouquin debout devant les escaliers menant à la chambre. Sa pâleur leur faisait mal au cœur, les cernes entourant ses yeux creusaient son visage. Toute personne normalement constituée pouvait deviner qu'il était mourant.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?, interrogea Harry gêné.

-À peu près quelques minutes, en tous cas assez pour entendre n'importe quoi sortir de ta bouche.

-Ron…, commença Harry.

-Non Harry, écoute-moi. Je ne me rabaisse pas mais Hermione a raison, aux yeux de tous, tu représentes l'espoir unique qu'ils ont de s'en sortir, si tu meurs, toute la rébellion meurt avec toi et nous n'aurons plus jamais aucune chance de vaincre Tu Sais Qui, et si je dois mourir alors je mourrai en me disant que j'aurai contribuer à la réussite du célèbre Harry Potter. Je serais alors mort avec les honneurs Harry et malgré tout ça, je veux que ça se passe ainsi alors je t'interdis de faire ça ou sinon je te tuerai avant que Tu Sais Qui n'en ai eu le temps, c'est pigé ?

Ron avait pris un ton sérieux, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas à la plaisanterie, il ne voulait pas que quiconque se sacrifie pour le sauver.

Harry ne répondit pas et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Ron vit le bazar qu'Hermione avait engendré.

-Mais bordel, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Vous vous êtes tapés à coup de livre ou quoi ?

-Euh non, je cherchais une solution pour te sauver, avoua Hermione.

-Oh, répondit-il. Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

La jeune sorcière fit non de la tête d'un air désemparé.

Après quelques minutes de silence, les trois sorciers décidèrent de finir leur nuit dans leur endroit respectif.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à se trouver une place confortable sur le divan, elle n'arrêtait pas de ressasser les derniers moments : Ron mourant, Harry voulant se sacrifier, les choses allaient-elles enfin s'arranger ?

Elle ne savait pas comme allait se passer le futur mais la fatigue de son corps l'appela et elle ne put lutter contre son sommeil plus longtemps.

Harry n'avait cette fois-ci pas trop eu de mal à s'endormir, il était beaucoup trop fatigué pendant que Ron ronflait comme à son habitude, ce qui au fond, prouvait que Ron respirait toujours.

Les heures avaient défilé à vitesse grand V et quand Hermione se réveilla peu à peu, Harry, Ron, Luna, Bill, Fleur, Mr Ollivanders et Gripsec se trouvaient juste devant le divan sur lequel elle avait dormi.

-On devrait peut être la laisser dormir, suggéra Fleur. Elle est très fatiguée.

-Non, répondit Ron. Je sais qu'Hermione voudrait être là pour lui, c'est la personne qui tient le plus aux elfes de maison. Je sais qu'elle veut être là.

-Elle n'a pas l'air de passer un très bon même en rêvant, fit remarquer Luna.

-Je suis réveillée, chuchota Hermione en ouvrant les yeux cette fois-ci.

-Excuse nous Hermione, on ne voulait pas te réveiller mais la famille va arriver et on voulait aller enterrer Dobby sur la petite colline de sable à côté.

Hermione bondit.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais vous auriez du me réveiller avant !, s'écria-t-elle en tentant de ranger ses cheveux dans un ordre assez convenable. Je ne ressemble à rien, j'aurai voulu être un minimum préparée pour Dobby.

Ron admirait la panique d'Hermione en voulant paraitre convenable devant un elfe de maison libéré, il la voyait passer ses mains dans ses cheveux pour cacher ce désordre qu'il aimait tant chez elle. Au naturel, il la trouvait ravissante et trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien à changer. Le jeune rouquin n'osait pas la fixer trop longtemps de peur qu'elle le remarque car il savait qu'Hermione avait un talent fou pour voir les choses qui ne devaient pas être vues.

Après s'être calmés, ils se rendirent tous vers la colline de sable, Bill portant Dobby dans ses bras qui était recouvert d'un drap, Harry avec une pelle, Hermione avec sa baguette et Ron avec un morceau de bois. Tous sortirent, la mine triste, visage abattu et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit qui avait été choisi pour enterrer la créature, ils se mirent en cercle et tandis qu'Harry creusait jusqu'à suinter, les autres le regardaient mais il ne voulait pas être aidé, Hermione pensait qu'Harry se punissait lui-même pour effacer sa culpabilité qu'il avait sur la mort de Dobby.

Ron avait toujours le teint livide, son bandage autour de la tête mais au moins, il était encore vivant et Hermione ne voulait pas vivre ce qu'ils vivaient maintenant en remplaçant Dobby par Ron. Hermione regarda Ron qui était debout à côté d'elle, ses yeux étaient brillants, ses bras bringuebalants, elle mit sa main dans la sienne et il la saisit.

Ron sentit la main d'Hermione s'engouffrer dans la sienne et il ne mit pas longtemps à la lui serrer. Ils étaient là, à l'enterrement d'une personne qui les a sauvé, une personne qui avait toujours été du côté d'Harry, il avait besoin d'elle, il avait toujours eu besoin d'elle.

Harry finit de creuser et c'est ainsi que Bill put déposer le tout petit corps de l'elfe qui les avait sauvé. Il le fit le plus délicatement possible.

Bill éclaircit sa voix :

-Quelqu'un veut prononcer quelques mots pour lui ?

-Moi je veux, répondit Harry épuisé.


	8. Déteste Moi

_Bonsoir chers Lecteurs/Lectrices,_

_Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai rien publié, j'en suis désolé. Entre une chose et une autre, il m'a été difficile de trouver le temps, mais malgré ça, voilà le huitième chapitre de mon histoire que je n'ai pas encore lâché._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Hermione va-t-elle enfin trouver la solution ?_

CHAPITRE 8 : Déteste-moi, ce sera plus facile

Harry s'était rapproché, comme tous les autres du trou qu'il venait lui-même de creuser :

-Dobby, il y a beaucoup de choses à dire sur toi. Tu as fait preuve d'un énorme courage depuis le jour que tu es apparu dans ma chambre.

Les larmes aux yeux arrivèrent dans chaque regard, notamment celui d'Harry qui connaissait le mieux la petite créature.

-Bien que tu aies cherché à me tuer à plusieurs reprises, rit-il entre deux pleurs. Je ne t'aurai jamais remercié de m'avoir aussi souvent sauvé la vie. Depuis le début, avant même que je te connaisse, tu cherchais à me sauver même si cela restait maladroit. Tu n'as jamais été un elfe de maison comme les autres et ta liberté a fait de toi quelqu'un d'indépendant, d'incroyable, de courageux et de serviable. Je ne pense pas être le seul à penser ça quand je dis que ce soir là, tu nous as tous sauvé la vie. Merci Dobby pour ton existence et ta bravoure, puisses-tu reposer toujours aussi librement.

D'un coup Luna s'avança près d'Harry, lui prit la main et ajouta d'une voix toujours aussi étincelante :

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé, et de me permettre de retrouver mon père, grâce à toi je ne perdrai pas mon père. Amuse-toi bien là-haut, rit-elle.

Ce fut le tour de Bill :

-Merci d'avoir ramené mon petit frère, de ne pas l'avoir laissé croupir là bas. Merci de nous avoir aidés. Puisses-tu reposer en paix.

Fleur ajouta à son tour :

-Je ne te connaissais pas vraiment, mais je sais que tu t'es battu vaillamment pour les choses et les personnes qui te tenaient à cœur : c'est ça la liberté.

Hermione lâcha ensuite la main de Ron, celui-ci fut surpris, sa main s'était rapidement réchauffée en tenant celle d'Hermione, il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à la lâcher. La jeune brune s'avança pour à son tour parler de la petite créature :

-Dobby, tu nous as sauvé plus d'une fois, tu sais que j'ai une affection particulière pour vous les elfes de maisons. À Poudlard, j'ai créé la SALE pour montrer aux autres elfes de maison quel plaisir nous pouvions éprouver quand on était maître de ses choix, maître de sa vie, quand on était libre. Je me suis servie de toi comme modèle, je ne m'y suis sûrement pas bien prise mais à ta manière, tu nous as montré ce qu'était le courage. Tu nous as tous secouru sans te poser de question, sans toi je serai surement morte dans les bras de Bellatrix Lestrange, sans toi Harry ne serait plus là non plus, et sans toi Ron ne serait pas à côté de moi. C'est pour toutes ces choses que je te souhaite de reposer le plus joyeusement possible comme tu l'as fait dans ta vie.

Aussitôt, sur ces dernières paroles, la main de Ron reprit sa place dans celle d'Hermione pour ajouter ses quelques mots à lui :

-J'ai jamais été trop doué pour ce genre de choses, les adieux tout ça, je ne sais pas faire, je sais juste que t'étais cool pour un petit homme, j'adorais tes basket…

Ron sourit.

-Enfin, tu m'as toujours fait rire, tu nous as toujours été utile, et tu as été très courageux, sans toi, je ne serai pas ici pour te dire toutes ces choses, sans toi je n'aurai jamais pu partager ces derniers moments auprès des personnes auxquelles je tiens…

Ron était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, les discours n'avaient jamais été pour lui.

-Alors merci vieux pour tout ça. Reste comme tu es pour cette nouvelle aventure.

Après ce discours maladroit, Hermione avait serré la main du rouquin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait employé les mots justes à sa façon. Gripsec et Ollivanders s'approchèrent du trou pour faire une révérence à la créature qui les avait tous deux sauvé.

Il fut plus difficile pour Harry de remettre le mélange de terre et de sable dans le trou pour recouvrir le petit elfe. Avec une larme à l'œil il déposa la première motte de terre et sable en chuchotant un « Au revoir ». Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de l'enterrer complètement. Il transpirait malgré la légère brise de vent qui s'insinuait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Ensuite, grâce à la baguette de Bellatrix, Hermione prononça quelques paroles inaudibles transformant le petit bout de bois que Ron avait amené en une jolie plaque sur laquelle était gravée : « Ci git Dobby, elfe libre, fidèle et courageux».

Sur ce, Bill et Fleur commencèrent à partir, suivis du gobelin et du fabricant de baguette.

Harry prit la parole auprès de Ron et Hermione :

-Vous pouvez y aller, je voudrais rester un peu seul.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent et partirent, se détachant les mains petit à petit. Hermione avait encore les larmes aux yeux en pensant au sacrifice de Dobby, elle lui devait beaucoup.

En retournant à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Ron repensait à son discours, il n'avait jamais su utiliser les bons mots quand il le fallait, il l'avait remercié pour lui avoir quelques moments de plus à vivre mais en réalité il n'avait jamais sur dire au revoir et savoir qu'il allait mourir ne le rassurait pas. Il était heureux de vivre mais malheureux à l'idée de savoir que cela ne durerait pas.

Sa famille allait arriver mais qu'allait-il pouvoir dire ? Allaient-ils tous se mettre à pleurer ? Comment allait réagir sa mère quand elle allait le voir dans son état ? Il était totalement perdu et mal à l'aise alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

-Ça va Ron ?, s'inquiéta Hermione juste avant de rentrer à la Chaumière.

-C'est juste que je pensais à quand ma famille viendrait, je ne sais comment ils vont réagir et je ne sais pas non plus comment moi je devrai réagir. Je voudrais pas que soudainement Fred et Georges deviennent compatissants et doux alors que ce sont des rigolos, je ne voudrais pas que ma mère pleure tout le temps, je ne veux pas que Ginny me surprotège, je veux qu'ils soient comme Bill, fidèles à eux-mêmes même si je sais que ce n'est pas facile.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Ron de se confier de cette façon, il avait plutôt tendance à tout garder pour lui et d'exploser au moment venu, mais il en avait marre de se prendre la tête et l'avis d'Hermione pouvait lui être utile.

-Je comprends que tu veuilles que les gens restent le plus naturel possible avec toi mais ce n'est réellement pas évident. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir, honnêtement je pense qu'ils feront des efforts pour toi mais…

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Ron savait que ce n'était facile pour personne, il s'imagina dans la position inverse : si Hermione était mourante, il n'arriverait surement pas à se comporter comme toujours, ça lui serait même impossible.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, il se sentit nauséeux, il courut le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner d'Hermione et alla vomir une partie de ce qu'il avait avalé le matin même. Il commença à paniquer quand il remarqua quelques traces de sang.

Hermione vit la pâleur de Ron s'installer de manière brutale. Elle ne put le rattraper quand celui-ci s'était mis à courir de façon soudaine. Enfin elle put le rejoindre et vit alors les déchets du corps de Ron au sol et remarqua également le sang.

-Ron qu'est ce que tu…, se mit à paniquer Hermione.

-Ça va aller, le rassura Ron, c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Si Ron, je m'inquiète et j'ai bien raison, ce n'est pas normal ! Il faut aller voir Fleur, faut que j'aille voir dans mes bouquins s'il n'y a pas quelque chose, allez viens, on va voir !

-C'est bon Hermione, ne le dis pas à Fleur, inutile d'inquiéter tout le monde pour un simple vomissement, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

-Ron, dans ton état, c'est loin d'être normal, et ce n'est pas un simple vomissement, il y a du sang Ron ! Je t'en prie, se mit à supplier Hermione. Viens avec moi, on va arranger ça !

Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux d'Hermione, elle savait qu'il allait partir mais elle voulait retarder les choses le plus possible. Ron était accroupi sur l'herbe et essayait de retrouver ses esprits, Hermione lui prit le bras pour le forcer à se lever et la suivre. Ron la rejeta immédiatement.

- Laisse-moi !, rugit-il.

-Ron, je t'en prie ! se lamenta la jeune sorcière.

- Laisse-moi !, répéta-t-il entre ces dents. Va t-en !

-Ron !, supplia de nouveau Hermione.

Cette fois-ci les larmes perlaient sur ses joues, elle voulait juste que Ron aille se faire soigner auprès de Fleur.

Il ne leva pas une seule fois un regard vers elle, Hermione comprit que ça ne servait à rien d'insister et s'en alla bouleversée.

Ron attendait qu'Hermione soit hors de vue pour cesser de regarder le sol, il savait qu'il s'était mal comporté mais il ne voulait pas que la vie qui lui restait soit dicté par sa « maladie » si ça pouvait être nommé ainsi.

Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Hermione, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le suive, à toujours surveiller son état de santé. Il ne voulait pas se laisser mourir comme il pouvait le laisser croire mais il se disait que si Hermione le détestait, peut être que sa souffrance serait moins dure à supporter une fois qu'il serait définitivement parti. À chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa mort, il imaginait Hermione quelques années plus tard, heureuse auprès d'un autre homme que lui, avec des enfants. Normalement l'amour devrait lui faire penser que de voir Hermione heureuse devrait le combler mais cela ne marchait pas. Il voulait qu'Hermione soit heureuse avec lui et avec personne d'autre.

Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé en la rejetant ainsi, mais il valait peut être mieux qu'elle le déteste une fois qu'il ne serait plus là.

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, ce sang n'était pas normal, il avait eu l'impression de recracher une partie de lui, cette sensation avait été épouvantable, il avait la sensation que c'était le signe d'une descente dans sa future tombe. Les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger et il le savait, c'était un des premiers signes de sa dégradation, il ignorait combien de temps il allait pouvoir ne serait-ce que tenir sur ces jambes.

La logique aurait voulu qu'il avoue ces sentiments à Hermione, il ignorait totalement si celle-ci les partageait. Combien de fois Harry lui avait dit de le faire, il ne comptait plus mais à présent s'il lui disait, aucune réponse n'aurait été valable : si elle l'aimait alors sa disparition n'en serait que plus difficile et si elle ne l'aimait pas, il se laisserait mourir encore plus vite pour ne pas avoir à subir les représailles.

Hermione ne voulait pas laisser Ron dans un tel état mais il lui avait fait clairement comprendre de s'en aller, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de contenir ses larmes. Elle partit alors rejoindre Harry près de la tombe de Dobby mais il n'y était plus. Elle s'installa devant la plaque et pleura de nouveau. Jamais encore elle n'avait versé autant de larmes en si peu de jours.

Pourquoi la rejetait-il de cette manière ? Elle l'ignorait mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre avant l'heure et elle se battrait jusqu'au bout même si au final il devait la détester, après tout, ce serait plus facile pour lui de partir s'il la détestait.


	9. Pardon et Famille

_Bonsoir chers Lecteurs/Lectrices,_

_Ça y est les partiels sont finis ! Je vais peut-être pouvoir me consacrer davantage à ma fanfiction entamée, j'espère que mes quelques chapitres vous ont plu jusqu'à présent et que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés. Je vais à mon rythme dans l'histoire pour ne pas rater un seul moment entre Hermione et Ron._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très bientôt !_

CHAPITRE 9 : Pardon et Famille

Hermione décida alors de rentrer à la Chaumière, Luna devait partir dans peu de temps avant que la famille Weasley ne revienne. Elle ignorait si Ron était rentré, elle ignorait également si elle allait signaler ce qu'il venait de se passer auprès de Fleur. Elle sécha vulgairement ses larmes à l'aide d'une de ses manches. Elle savait que Ron était quelqu'un de borné et stupide quand il le voulait mais devait-elle le trahir ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question, à peine rentrée, elle put apercevoir Luna qui était sur le départ. En effet, celle-ci étreignit tout le monde un à un. Luna s'approcha alors d'un rouquin, de Ron et le prit dans ses bras. Hermione se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise pendant ce court moment. L'étreinte dura bien plusieurs secondes, ce qui insupporta la jeune sorcière.

Ron savait qu'il n'avait pas été des plus courtois avec Hermione et il avait ses raisons, il prit soin de cacher à l'aide de sable, ce qu'il venait de régurgiter. Il rajouta des branches et quelques feuilles pour dissimuler le sang. Après ça, il prit son courage pour tenter de rester sur ses deux jambes et se dirigea peu à peu vers l'entrée de la Chaumière. Juste avant de rentrer, il vit Hermione devant la tombe de Dobby en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une boule à l'estomac en sachant qu'il était la cause de ses pleurs mais il valait mieux que les choses restent ainsi. Il entra alors et vit que Luna était sur le point de partir. Tout le monde était dans le salon pour dire au revoir à la blondinette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Hermione entrer, ses yeux étaient encore gonflés par ses pleurs et il culpabilisa à nouveau. Luna s'approcha alors de lui et le prit dans ses bras, Ron se sentit alors très gêné d'autant plus qu'Hermione l'observait. Luna approcha ses lèvres de son oreille droite :

-Dis lui ce que tu ressens car tu risques de la perdre et je vois très bien à quel point tu as besoin d'elle. Il faut tout faire pour rester auprès des personnes qu'on aime.

Ron ses paroles et enfin Luna se détacha de lui avec un sourire aux lèvres. Luna se dirigea alors vers Hermione et l'étreignit de la même façon.

Hermione vit alors Luna s'approcher d'elle à vive allure pour la prendre dans ses bras et elle lui glissa un mot dans son oreille :

-Même si tu n'as pas l'esprit ouvert, tu sais que j'ai raison quand je dis que tu aimes Ron, dis lui avant qu'il ne s'en aille, tu n'en auras plus jamais l'occasion.

Luna se détacha d'elle toujours souriante et Hermione fut interrompue de ses pensées quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Ça doit être mon père, s'enthousiasma Luna qui alla ouvrir la porte.

En effet, ce fut Xenophilius Lovegood devant la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt Harry, Ron et Hermione se rejoignirent et eurent des pensées non bienveillantes au sujet de celui-ci.

-Entrez-donc Mr Lovegood, accueillit Bill.

Mr Lovegood entra donc et salua tout le monde mais le trio eut du mal à lui renvoyer son salut.

Il régna alors une étrange tension dans la salle. Les quatre concernés en connaissaient très bien les raisons : après les avoir informés au sujet des reliques de la Mort, Xenophilius Lovegood avait balancé le trio aux Mangemorts pour pouvoir retrouver Luna. Le trio en connaissait la raison et se disait que tout père aurait pu réagir ainsi dans une telle situation mais ils avaient bien trop soufferts de cette trahison pour tout pardonner aussi facilement.

Ron en était d'autant plus rancunier car il savait qu'Hermione n'aurai jamais été torturé par Bellatrix si celui-ci ne leur avait pas révélé leur position. Il s'était imprégné de ses cris de torture qui le rendait fou. Le rouquin avala difficilement sa salive quand il aperçut qu'inconsciemment, Hermione cachait son bras de son autre main. Il savait aussi que sans cette trahison, il ne serait pas en train d'attendre patiemment que la Mort veuille bien l'accueillir.

C'était pour toutes ces raisons que chacun d'eux avait du mal à ressentir une quelconque sorte de sympathie envers le directeur du _Chicaneur_.

Xenophilius Lovegood savait que tout ceci était de sa faute et s'avança auprès d'Harry. Hermione et Ron observaient la scène attentivement.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser Mr Potter pour tout ce que je vous ai fait, mais comprenez, ils détenaient ma Luna, je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire d'autre. Il ne me reste plus qu'elle au monde.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry lui tendit la main en signe de pardon, Mr Lovegood l'empoigna rapidement. Ron ne l'aurait pas fait mais comprenait quand même la réaction d'Harry et n'intervint pas malgré tout ce qui leur était arrivé.

-Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?, s'enquit Harry.

-Juste après l'incident, j'ai couru très loin de ma maison et je suis tombé sur Mr Weasley qui a toujours été sympathique envers moi. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il se passait et j'avais trop honte de moi pour lui avouer ce que j'avais réellement fait, à savoir que j'avais envoyé son propre fils dans la gueule du loup. Je lui ai dit que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal pour récupérer ma fille et que j'avais mis des gens auxquels il tenait en danger pour cela. Il a d'abord pâli en comprenant que je parlais de son fils, de vous donc Mr Weasley…

Ron pâlit à son tour, ses parents devaient être morts d'inquiétude en sachant cela.

-Nous avons parlé et il m'a proposé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix pour ne plus que cela se reproduise alors j'ai accepté et ils m'ont offert l'hospitalité jusqu'à ce que je récupère ma fille. J'ai appris ce qu'il vous arrivait Mr Weasley…

Ron déglutit et regarda ailleurs.

-Je suis sincèrement navré et je sais que tout cela est en parti ma faute alors quand votre frère Bill a appelé pour raconter votre retour avec Luna, je n'ai pas arrête de culpabiliser et sachez que je ferai tout pour sortir de là car vous avez aussi sauvé ma fille. Je vous suis redevable pour l'éternité Mr Weasley. À vous, mais aussi à Mr Potter, Mrs Granger et Dobby, qu'il repose en paix. Pourrez-vous me pardonner Mr Weasley ? Me laissez-vous vous aider ?

Ce fut au tour de Xenophilius Lovegood de tendre la main pour essayer de se faire pardonner.

Ron n'avait jamais pensé une seule fois au fait qu'il avait contribué à la rescousse de Luna, il savait que c'était en partie sa faute s'il était dans cet état mais il réussit à reconnaitre que c'était également ses choix qui l'avaient conduit jusque là. Il s'était jeté sur Bellatrix pour Hermione, et s'il devait le refaire, il le referait. Ce n'était pas la faute de Mr Lovegood, c'était la sienne s'il s'était trouvé dans cette situation et uniquement la sienne. Ce fut une fois qu'il comprit ça, qu'il serra la main de Xenophilius Lovegood qui souriait vivement.

-Je crois qu'il faudra un miracle pour moi, plaisanta Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Vous resterez bien avec nous Mr Lovegood pour l'arrivée du reste de la famille ?

-Et bien je ne voudrai pas m'imposer…, dit poliment celui-ci.

-Papa, intervint Luna, ne fais pas semblant de vouloir partir.

Tout le monde se mit à rire du franc parlé de Luna et ainsi la famille Lovegood resterait encore quelque peu à la Chaumière aux coquillages.

Quelques secondes après, plusieurs coups retentirent sur la porte.

-Voilà le reste de la famille, annonça Bill qui partit ouvrir.

Ron sentit comme une boule au fond de son estomac, comment devait-il être ? Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur d'être en présence de sa propre famille, cela avait été toujours naturel.

Ce fut Molly Weasley qui passa le bas de la porte en premier et qui courut vers son Ron.

-Oh Ronald ! Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?, gémit-elle en prenant son fils dans les bras.

Le rouquin fut d'abord surpris mais ne rejeta pas sa mère pour autant et ferma les bras autour d'elle. Sur ce coup, elle était restée elle-même. Elle arrivait presque à lui reprocher ce qu'il lui arrivait, il rit alors intérieurement.

Son père vint ensuite lui faire une forte accolade pour lui témoigner son courage auquel il devait faire preuve. Ginny s'était jetée dans ses bras, et Ron fut sentir une larme perlée sur une de ses joues. Fred et Georges, toujours avec un bandeau à la tête, lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux :

-Tu ne sais plus quoi faire pour te rendre intéressant, dit Georges sur un ton qu'il voulait pathétique.

-Au moins ça marche, ajouta Fred en souriant à Ron et en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire, il ne savait pas bien s'ils le faisaient exprès ou si c'était naturel mais ils avaient tous été remarquablement naturel avec lui, et ce, malgré cette situation.

Charlie était revenu de Roumanie depuis quelques temps d'après ce qu'il avait expliqué à Ron.

Le reste de la famille Weasley alla saluer le reste des visiteurs.

-Ça s'est bien passé, tu vois, le rassura son meilleur ami.

-Ouai plutôt, admit le rouquin.

-Laissez-moi vous aider Fleur, je suis rôdée pour ce qui est de préparer à manger pour toute une fratrie, intervint Mrs Weasley quand elle vit Fleur commencer à préparer le repas de midi.

Mrs Weasley sortit sa baguette et aussitôt des bourrasques de nourriture, de placards ouverts puis fermés se baladèrent autour d'elle.

Harry était toujours autant subjugué par ce que pouvais faire la magie, et pourtant il avait vu pas mal de choses dans sa vie.

Hermione se mit à observer Ron, celui-ci souriait, pas un sourire forcé, pas un simple sourire, c'était un sourire jovial. Lui regardait sa famille, elle ignorait ce qu'il se passait en lui, ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas aussi souriant.

Ron observait tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et vit à quel point sa famille lui avait manqué. Elle lui avait toujours manqué, il avait la sensation qu'une boule à son estomac s'était endormie quand il voyait sa famille saine et sauve.

Ces nuits avaient été maintes et mains fois perturbées par l'angoisse d'entendre le nom d'un membre de sa famille à la radio. Chaque instant était marqué par un moment de perdre un Weasley et les voir là pour lui, tous ensemble, le rassurait. À cet instant précis, il était heureux de voir toutes les personnes proches auxquelles il tient, sains et saufs. À cet instant précis, il ne s'imaginait les pires scénarios possibles, à cet instant ils étaient juste ensemble.

Il se doutait que chacun d'eux se forçait pour lui, pour ne pas craquer. À ce moment là, il se sentait aimé.


	10. La Plainte de Ginny

_Bonsoir chers Lecteurs/Lectrices,_

_Après deux mois d'absence, je suis ravie de revenir pour ainsi publier mon dixième chapitre de ma fanfiction, vous allez peut-être enfin comprendre la solution d'Hermione. Si vous ne la comprenez pas, elle sera plus explicite dans le chapitre suivant. Les choses s'enveniment et s'accélèrent, il faut vite qu'Hermione fasse ce qu'il faut pour Ron._

_Même si je mets du temps, je ne lâche pas mon histoire, j'y tiens beaucoup alors n'hésitez pas à revenir et à me laissez des reviews s'il vous plait !_

CHAPITRE 10 : La Plainte de Ginny

Quelques instants plus tard, des grandes tables avaient été aménagées dans le salon cuisine et les plats de Mrs Weasley la décoraient parfaitement. Si un inconnu entrait à ce moment là, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que toute cette famille s'était réunie pour faire ses adieux à l'un d'eux qui était mourant tant la gaieté régnait.

Hermione était installée entre Fleur et Ron, elle regardait son Ron toujours aussi souriant depuis leur arrivée, elle avait toujours vu cette famille vraiment très soudée et ce repas montrait une fois de plus cet esprit là.

Au cours de multiples conversations, une en vint à parler de Rogue :

-Depuis qu'il est directeur à Poudlard, c'est le chaos, se plaignit Ginny. C'est à peine si j'ai eu le droit de sortir pour venir ici, à vrai dire je ne sais même pas par quel prodige il a bien voulu me laisser venir.

-De toute façon, avant d'être agréable, faudrait qu'il apprenne à se laver les cheveux, on pourrait faire cuire un œuf sur sa tête dans ses cheveux sont gras, je n'ai pas raison Fred ?, ricana Georges qui engouffra un morceau de pain dans sa bouche.

Harry devenait de plus en plus pâle, parler de Rogue était loin de le faire rire depuis qu'il l'avait vu tuer Dumbledore dans la tour d'astronomie.

-Ça ne va pas Harry ?, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Si si ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione jeta un œil à Ron qui comprit le malaise d'Harry mais la conversation poursuivait.

-Je le préférais encore quand il se vantait de pouvoir préparer les élixirs les plus inimaginables au monde quand on était en première année, à l'époque où il était encore professeur de potions, ajouta Fred.

Harry prit sur lui et s'incrusta dans la conversation :

-Oui je lui avais fait une bonne impression le premier jour, et il n'arrêtait pas de nous prendre pour des médiocres : « Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons »…

-Dis ça t'aurait pas carrément traumatisé ce jour là ?, questionna Georges. Parce que vous te rappeler par cœur de ce qu'as pu dire Rogue, faut soit avoir la mémoire d'Hermione soit être traumatisé, tu t'en rappelais Hermione ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, mais Hermione avait déjà perdu le fil de la conversation, elle était ailleurs, elle s'était arrêté au mot « mort ».

Et si Harry venait tout juste de lui donner la solution sans lui-même sans apercevoir ? Et si enfin elle avait trouvé un moyen de sauver Ron ? Et si finalement la solution avait toujours été dans sa mémoire et qu'elle n'avait juste pas pu ressortir ce vieux souvenir ?

-Hermione, tu es toujours avec nous ?, s'inquiéta à son tour Harry.

-Hein ?, se réveilla-t-elle en apercevant tous les regards braqués sur elle.

-Tu as entendu ?, interrogea Mrs Weasley. Nous devrions peut-être changer de sujet.

-Non non, ça va, ça va même très bien ! dit-elle avec un énorme sourire à ses lèvres.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi car même s'ils s'efforçaient tous d'afficher un sourire, il n'y avait pas de quoi aller très bien. Ce fut Ron qui fut le plus intrigué, il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer comme s'il allait pouvoir deviner ses pensées mais il n'y arrivait pas, il se doutait qu'elle venait d'avoir une idée.

Comprenant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour poser toutes les questions souhaitées, il se tut, ainsi qu'Harry tandis qu'Hermione se forçait de cacher son sourire.

De nouveaux sujets de conversation reprirent durant le repas, Ron voyait défiler les plats de sa mère devant lui mais rien n'y faisait, il n'avait pas du tout et il se retenait de vomir à chaque vue d'un nouveau plat si bien qu'il jouait avec sa nourriture dans l'assiette en espérant que personne ne le remarquerait mais rien n'avait échappé à Hermione.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais tu devrais manger Ron, lui chuchota-elle.

Il ne put se retenir de sourire, il était vrai que c'était très rare chez lui, même invraisemblable pour lui de ne pas passer un seul repas sans manger.

-Je n'ai pas faim, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attende, Ginny se lança dans un sujet fâcheux :

-J'en ai assez de faire semblant !

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et lâcha ses couverts.

-Ginny !, se scandalisa Mrs Weasley.

-Ginny…, répéta Mr Weasley d'une voix plus calme.

-Non, il n'y a pas de Ginny qui passé, et je sais que vous pensez la même chose, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'on en arrive là, hein, dîtes moi !

Cette fois-ci elle fixait Harry à la recherche d'une réponse, Harry avait du mal à supporter son regard haineux de celle qu'il aimait et pour qui il s'angoissait constamment. Il arrivait à la comprendre mais il ne pouvait rien dire, leur mission devait rester secrète pour qu'elle se passe au mieux et pour que personne ne soit en danger inutilement.

-Je suis désolé Ginny, je ne peux rien dire, se désola honnêtement Harry.

-Tu ne peux rien dire ? T'as pas le droit de garder cette information pour toi Harry, cette fois ci ça nous concerne directement parce que Ron…

-Savait à quoi il s'engageait quand il a suivi Harry cette année, finit Ron calmement pour éviter de faire culpabiliser son meilleur ami.

- Alors dis nous toi Ron, poursuivit Fred qui rejoignit le camp de sa sœur.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, c'est juste un mauvais sort, tenta-t-il de conclure.

-Qui est ce qui te l'a lancé ?, ajouta Georges

-Arrêtez !, supplia Mrs Weasley. Parlons d'autre chose, vous ne voyez pas que Ron ne veut pas parler de tout ça !

-Maman a raison, approuva Bill.

-Non, je suis désolé, on a le droit de savoir pourquoi Ron va mourir !, s'écria Ginny, les larmes aux bords de ses yeux.

Celle-ci partit comme une furie à l'extérieur, claquant la porte derrière elle. Harry s'élança alors, Hermione le retint :

-Harry, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment.

-Si personne ne peut savoir, c'est encore à cause moi. Tu as vu comment elle me regardait !

L'ambiance autour de la table avait bien changé, ce n'était plus la même convivialité. En fait, il n'y en avait jamais vraiment eu mais ils s'étaient efforcés de ne pas le montrer, seulement Ginny était arrivée à un point de non retour, elle n'avait pas pu se contenir.

Finalement c'est Ron qui sortit de la pièce sans prévenir. Hermione partit mais cette fois-ci ce fut Harry qui l'en empêcha :

-Je crois qu'il est allé parler à Ginny.

Ron se sentit gêné quand Ginny s'exprima de cette façon, il sentait qu'elle allait craquer dans pas longtemps, il connaissait assez bien sa sœur pour pouvoir dire qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se contenir. Elle avait toujours dit ce qu'elle pensait, elle était comme ça, directe.

Il fut d'autant plus surpris quand elle s'adressa directement du regard à Harry qui n'y était pour rien. C'était bel et bien lui qui s'était jeté sur Bellatrix, c'est lui qui n'avait pas réfléchi sur le moment, ce n'était pas à Harry de répondre et encore moins de s'en vouloir.

Même si Harry n'en parlait jamais, il savait ce qu'il éprouvait pour sa petite sœur, il avait mis longtemps à l'admettre dans sa tête car son meilleur ami avec sa petite sœur était dur à imaginer mais il ne pouvait plus le nier, surtout quand Harry avait voulu se précipiter pour aller la retrouver. Heureusement Hermione l'en avait empêché, ce n'était pas à Harry de s'expliquer mais à lui.

Alors il se leva, bien que difficilement, il réussit à passer le bas de la porte et à fermer la porte derrière lui.

La brise d'un vent frais en bordure de mer vint s'insinuer dans tout son corps et Ron ressentit alors comme un frisson. Il chercha ensuite Ginny du regard et la vit un peu plus en hauteur au dessus de la Chaumière aux coquillages. Il monta la petite colline pour la rejoindre. La tête de sa petite sœur était enfouie dans ses genoux si bien qu'on ne voyait plus qu'une chevelure rousse, il s'installa à côté d'elle, la vit sangloter et l'entendit pleurer.

-Ginny…, commença Ron.

- Tais-toi, laisse-moi pleurer, exigea-t-elle.

-N'en veux pas à Harry, il n'y est pour rien. S'il ne peut rien dire c'est parce qu'il a peur de mettre quelqu'un d'autre en danger…

Ginny leva de nouveau sa tête, humidifiée par les larmes. Ses sanglots s'éteignirent petit à petit et elle essuya le reste de ses larmes avec une de ses manches.

-Et pourquoi vous, vous pouvez savoir tout et pas moi ?

-Parce qu'on sait déjà ce qu'il sait, il nous a toujours mis dans la confidence et c'était ensuite à nous de choisir si nous voulions le suivre. Jamais il ne nous a forcé, c'est même Hermione et moi qui nous sommes imposés pour ne pas qu'il soit seul.

-Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'être dans la confidence ?

-Parce qu'Harry tient trop à toi et s'en voudra toute sa vie si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose à cause de ça, comme moi aujourd'hui.

-Qui t'a jeté ce sort Ron ?, demanda-t-elle désespérément.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, je suis vraiment désolé Ginny mais Harry a raison. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai réagi sans réfléchir et que je l'ai payé.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Je ne comprends pas.

Cette fois ci, c'était au tour de Ron de baisser la tête vers ses genoux, il avait peur de trop en dire et ne voulait pas dire à sa sœur que c'était pour Hermione qu'il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir. Seulement Ginny n'était pas une Weasley pour rien, elle n'avait pas besoin des mots de son grand frère pour comprendre :

-Tu as voulu sauver Hermione, c'est ça ?

Ron leva sa tête vers l'horizon, vers la mer et fit un maigre :

-Ouai, plutôt la venger en fait.

Ginny se mit à sourire :

-Au moins je sais maintenant que c'était pour une bonne cause que tu l'as fait, même si c'était sans réfléchir. Il serait peut-être temps que tu parles à Hermione, tu ne crois pas ?

-On devrait rentrer surtout tu ne crois pas ?, tenta d'esquiver le jeune rouquin.

-Ron, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour elle, il n'y a qu'elle qui soit assez aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment, se justifia Ron.

-Et si jamais demain elle devait mourir, là ce serait le bon moment ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, elle ne va pas mourir demain, c'est m….

La seule idée qui puisse lui arriver quelque chose avant qu'elle ne meure donna la nausée à Ron, pas une simple nausée. Il se le va précipitamment et tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible.

-Ron ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?, s'inquiéta la rouquine.

Il s'était assez éloigné jusqu'à ne plus tenir sur ses jambes et s'accroupir involontairement pour extirper tout ce qu'il avait dans son corps par la bouche. Une fois de plus, il avait l'impression de cracher une partie de sa vie, une partie de ses forces sous les yeux de sa jeune sœur qu'il venait à peine de consoler pour la première fois de sa vie. Il comprit à cet instant qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait à un malheur concernant Hermione, ces nausées le prenaient.

-Il y a du sang Ron !, s'inquiéta de plus belle Ginny. Il faut que j'aille prévenir Maman !

Ron reprit ses esprits et son inspiration :

-Non s'il te plait Ginny, ne leur dit rien et surtout pas à Hermione ! Elles sont déjà assez inquiètes. S'il te plait, elles ne pourront rien faire désormais…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, demanda Ginny la peur au ventre.

-Parce qu'il est bientôt temps…

-Ron tu me fais peur, temps de quoi ?

-Il est bientôt temps que je parte…


	11. La Solution

_Bonsoir chers Lecteurs/Lectrices,_

_Cela fait deux semaines que j'ai posté le chapitre 10 et voilà maintenant le 11._

_J'ai mis un peu de temps pour l'écrire mais vous allez enfin pouvoir savoir comment Hermione compte sauver Ron ne la Mort. La solution risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde. Lisez et vous saurez._

_Au plaisir de lire vos reviews ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

CHAPITRE 11 : La Solution

Sur ces mots, Ginny ressentit comme une grande frayeur au creux de son ventre. Jamais elle n'avait vu Ron aussi désemparé, son grand frère avait toujours été pour lui quelqu'un d'enthousiaste, qui cherchait souvent le mot pour rire. Entendre Ron prononcer aussi sincèrement ces derniers mots la terrorisait si bien qu'elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, comme si le basilic l'avait pétrifié en personne.

Ron était resté accroupi après ses quelques mots et quand il se leva très difficilement, il vit Ginny comme pétrifié. Il comprit alors qu'il lui avait fait très peur.

-Ginny, excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du dire ça de cette façon. Ginny, dis quelques chose, supplia ainsi le rouquin.

-Tu ne vas pas partir, pas encore, hein Ron ? Dis-moi que ce que tu m'as dit était faux s'il te plait.

Ron ne voulait pas lui mentir, certes il avait été trop direct mais ce qu'il avait dit, il l'avait réellement pensé. En effet, celui-ci sentait de plus en plus que sa vie le quittait peu à peu et même plus vite que ne le pensait tout le monde.

Le jeune malade ne se rendit pas compte du long silence qu'il fit endurer à sa sœur qui se jeta alors sur lui :

-Non Ron !

Elle le serra très fort dans ses bras et pour une des seules fois de sa vie, Ron céda et lui caressa ses cheveux pour la réconforter. Cela le rassurait en quelque sorte de devoir réconforter quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Cette étreinte durant quelques longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Ginny ait terminé d'humidifier la veste de son frère par ses larmes interminables.

Après le départ de Ron, il régnait une étrange atmosphère autour de la table, Hermione avait forcé Harry à se rasseoir à côté d'elle. Même Fred et Georges avaient l'air anxieux et n'avaient pas de réserve de bonnes blagues, ce qui pour la première fois, manqua à Hermione.

Ce fut Arthur Weasley qui reprit la parole :

-Nous ne t'en voulons pas Harry, nous savons très bien que Ron et toi Hermione avez choisi de te suivre Harry. Nous savons que ta mission doit rester secrète et l'Ordre du Phénix travaille à tout ça pour essayer que tout se passe au mieux. C'est juste que… nous ne voulions pas que cela arrive comme tu te doutes alors ça soulève des questions. Molly et moi savons ce qui en est, on te fait confiance et on te fera toujours confiance mais Ginny ne marche pas ainsi, elle a toujours besoin de réponses. C'est un moyen pour elle se de rassurer que d'avoir des explications, mettre un visage sur l'éventuel coupable, savoir à qui s'en prendre, contre qui elle doit se mettre en colère pour canaliser toute cette rage.

-Oui Harry, poursuivit Fred. Tu sais qu'on ne t'en veut pas mais c'est vrai que pour nous c'est plus facile de savoir contre qui on doit en vouloir.

-Oui je vous comprends, dit timidement Harry.

-Ne culpabilise pas mon chéri, tu veux ?, demanda Molly comme si elle parlait à l'un de ses enfants. Ron est assez grand pour faire ses choix, nous n'avons pas pu l'en empêcher malgré les risques que cela entrainait. S'il arrive ce qu'il arrive à Ron…, poursuivit-elle avec les yeux embués, ce n'est pas ta faute et nous le savons.

Mrs Weasley se leva et alla rejoindre Harry et Hermione en bout de table, instinctivement, les deux se levèrent et Molly les prit alors dans ses bras.

-Harry, tu es comme un fils pour moi…

Harry sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux.

-Tu es le meilleur ami de Ron, Harry et je n'aurai pas pu souhaiter mieux. Quand à toi Hermione, tu es la plus brillante, la plus intelligente et je n'aurai pu rêver mieux pour mon fils. J'espère qu'il s'en rend compte.

Hermione ne comprit pas bien la fin de sa phrase, Mrs Weasley n'avait pas mentionné le fait qu'elle était également sa meilleure amie, espérait-elle plus ?

Après cette étreinte, Harry et Hermione sortirent de la Chaumière avec des bagages de sentiments. « _Tu es comme un fils pour moi_ », ces mots résonnaient dans la tête d'Harry qui n'avait jamais pu sentir ce que ça faisait d'avoir une mère encore vivante qui vous aimait. « _J'espère qu'il s'en rend compte _», Hermione ne comprit pas ces mots là. Elle rêvait d'être bien plus qu'une amie pour Ron mais après toutes leurs disputes, elle pensait réellement que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Ils restèrent au bas de la porte, juste histoire de ne pas faire un étal de leurs sentiments devant toute la famille. Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées, entendit des petites voix au dessus de la maison. Elle se tint et prit appui sur un des coins de la maison et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Elle aperçut alors Ron, un peu plus en hauteur, à côté de Ginny puis soudain Ron partit comme un furibond en peu plus en hauteur si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir, aussitôt Ginny le suivit d'un air inquiet.

Hermione comprit tout de suite que Ron ne s'était pas senti bien comme la dernière fois quand elle l'avait vu vomir, vomir du sang. Elle sentit alors un énorme nœud dans son ventre, elle avait promis qu'elle n'en parlerait pas. Néanmoins, elle culpabilisait de ne rien faire pour que ça s'arrange. Mais au cours de son repars, elle avait eu une idée, et même une révélation si ça marchait. Elle devait absolument en parler à Harry et à Ron à son retour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Harry virent descendre Ron et Ginny. Cette dernière avait encore les yeux embués et rougis par ses pleurs. La voir dans cet état fit perdre tous ses moyens à Harry qui voulait seulement se précipiter vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras mais il savait que ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas vu qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir entrainé son frère là-dedans.

Aussitôt que Ron fut devant elle, Hermione dit :

-Faut que je vous parle tous les trois ?

-Moi aussi ?, s'étonna Ginny.

-Oui je crois que cette fois, on aura vraiment besoin de ton aide, admit Hermione qui venait d'approfondir son plan dans la tête.

Ce dernier point fit revenir le magnifique sourire de la rouquine qu'Harry appréciait tant.

-Allons dans la pièce où dort Ron, suggéra alors Ginny.

-Les parents vont s'inquiéter si on ne reste pas avec eux, ajouta Ron.

-Mais il faut qu'on trouve une solution maintenant !, désespéra Ginny.

-Ginny, tenta de raisonner son grand frère, toute la famille est venue aujourd'hui, on ne va pas s'éclipser à chaque fois…

Hermione comprit qu'en effet, ce n'était pas exactement le bon moment pour parler de ça devant ses trois amis. Ils rentrèrent donc et retrouvèrent la famille Weasley à leur même place. Tout le monde pouvait remarquer les yeux de Ginny qui devait être totalement déshydratée. Cependant, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et s'installa, cette fois ci, à côté d'Harry comme un signe de pardon de sa part envers l'élu.

Harry dut se forcer pour ne pas réprimer un sourire, d'autant plus quand celle-ci chercha la main d'Harry sous la table pour l'empoigner fermement comme pour dire _« Excuse moi de m'être énervée comme ça, pardonne moi »._

Le reste du repas se passa dans de meilleures conditions, tous évitèrent de parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais au fond Ron savait que tout ça, c'était en apparence, que chacun gardait ses sentiments pour soi, il s'en voulait de les forcer à faire semblant mais d'un autre coté, il savait qu'il ne pouvait gérer sa famille en pré deuil.

Pendant le reste du repas, Harry se rendit compte de l'absence de Gripsec et de Mr Ollivanders autour de la table, il savait pourtant très bien que Fleur, hôte qu'elle était les aurait forcément invités à se joindre à eux. Depuis leur arrivée à la Chaumière, il remarqua qu'il ne les avait pas beaucoup vu en raison des événements récents si bien qu'il avait oublié pourquoi il voulait qu'ils restent : pour avoir des renseignements sur les reliques de la mort. Le sujet énervait Hermione mais il fallait qu'il sache une fois pour toutes si c'était la meilleure solution pour vaincre Voldemort.

Aussitôt qu'il avait pensé à son rival, la main de Ginny se serra un peu plus fort comme pour le rappeler de sa présence, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était avec eux et pas avec Voldemort. Ce petit geste réconforta Harry qui pensa immédiatement à autre chose.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus d'attendre autour de la table, elle avait enfin une idée pour sauver Ron mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de leur révéler et le temps passé là était du temps en moins pour Ron, elle le savait. Ce n'était pas le genre de situation qui lui permettait de réfléchir pendant des heures pour mettre une stratégie au point comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Il fallait qu'elle leur explique, cela allait être complexe, difficile et ça allait sûrement retarder la mission d'Harry, à savoir : détruire tous les horcruxes, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse si jamais ça pouvait sauver Ron.

Ginny avait du mal à se concentrer sur l'ambiance du repas, Hermione avait failli lui révéler un plan dont pour une fois dans sa vie, elle faisait partie, il fallait qu'elle en sache davantage. L'état de Ron lui faisait de plus en plus peur et elle avait du mal à le cacher, Ron était du genre à cacher ses faiblesses et le voir de la sorte lui avait fait perdre toutes les images de son frère. D'autant plus que celui-ci lui avait fait très peur en lui annonçant qu'il se sentait partir, sa pâleur, sa fatigue, ses bandages, sa lenteur, tout cela ne ressemblait pas à son frère, du moins pas à celui qu'elle connaissait.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour lui.

Quand le repas s'acheva, Hermione fit un coup de tête à Ron et Harry pour leur faire comprendre de monter dans la chambre. Tous étaient occupés, ils ne rendraient pas compte de leur absence. Hermione monta les marches comme si de rien était tandis qu'Harry toujours la main de Ginny dans la sienne la rejoignit et Ron fit de même moins rapidement.

Une fois les quatre réunis, Hermione ferma la porte derrière eux et vérifia que personne ne parlait d'eux.

-Alors, entama Ginny, c'est quoi ton plan ? Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

-C'est Harry qui m'a donné l'idée en fait quand tu as parlé du premier cours de potions avec Rogue.

-Moi ? Rogue ?, s'étonna Harry. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Ron s'assit sur le lit, sûrement épuisé par l'effort que lui avaient demandé les marches.

-Vous vous souvenez « enfermer la mort dans une bouteille », leur dit-elle soudain.

-Tu plaisantes Hermione ?, interrompit le rouquin.

-Non, pas du tout, je sais que Rogue cherchait à nous intimider mais je ne pense pas qu'il mentait pour autant, malgré toute cette haine qu'on a envers lui, nous ne pouvons nier qu'il est très fort pour ce qui est des potions…

-Et de la trahison, achemina Harry qui avait alors lâché la main de Ginny. Hermione te rends-tu compte de ta proposition, on parle de Rogue, celui qui a tué Dumbledore, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux !

Harry s'était énervé sur la fin de sa phrase, il voulait tellement à Rogue à Dumbledore, tellement à Dumbledore d'avoir cru en Rogue. Si Dumbledore était là, les choses seraient plus simples et il ne serait peut-être pas obligé de chercher une solution pour sauver son meilleur ami.

-Hermione…, dit calmement Ron. Harry n'a pas tord, Rogue n'est pas fiable, nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance et je ne vous laisserais pas l'approcher.

-Mais c'est le seul plan que nous ayons !, se justifia Hermione. Il faut qu'on réussisse à approcher Rogue pour qu'il nous aide…

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, je te rappelle que Rogue est le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard, nous ne pourrons jamais entrer aussi facilement, rétorqua l'élu.

-Et c'est pour cela que tu as besoin de moi, acheva Ginny qui n'avait encore rien dit.

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Ginny était encore à Poudlard, elle allait y retourner dans les jours suivants, elle avait réussi à en sortir uniquement pour Ron et pour cela, Mr Weasley avait du jouer avec le peu de relations fiables qui lui restaient au Ministère de la Magie.


	12. La Révélation de Ron

_Bonsoir chers Lecteurs/Lectrices,_

_De retour plus tôt que d'habitude, me revoilà avec mon chapitre 12. Encore beaucoup d'émotions, surtout de la part de Ron qui comprend certaines choses._

_Vous saurez tout à la lecture._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire._

_A très bientôt, surtout n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Cela me ferait très plaisir !_

CHAPITRE 12 : La Révélation de Ron

-Je vais surement avoir besoin de toi pour nous faire rentrer à Poudlard, expliqua Hermione.

-C'est trop dangereux, commenta simplement Ron.

-Je sais bien que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir Ron, poursuivit Hermione. Je sais bien que c'est dangereux mais c'est la seule solution que nous ayons.

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de justifier ses idées même si pour cette fois elles paraissaient complètement loufoques.

-Et tu crois que Rogue va te servir la potion sur un plateau d'or ?, souleva le rouquin qui malgré son état gardait toutes ses idées en place.

-Je sais bien que non, il va falloir que je trouve un moyen pour l'y obliger.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Hermione, ajouta Ginny. Mais ça ne va pas être simple, la plupart des passages secrets sont surveillés, les Carrows punissent les élèves à l'aide de sortilèges impardonnables, Neville, moi et plusieurs d'entre nous avons servis de cobayes…

Harry jeta un œil à Ginny, il ignorait que des Mangemorts s'en étaient pris à elle et il ressentit comme un élan de culpabilité. Il ne pouvait pas la protéger d'où il était.

-Tu vois, interrompit de nouveau Ron. C'est une très mauvaise idée, vous ne reviendrez jamais vivants si vous allez à Poudlard !

-Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser dans cet état Ron ! monta la brunette d'un ton.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas risquer vos vies pour sauver la mienne, répliqua Ron qui cette fois-ci se leva d'un bond.

-Ron…, commença Ginny comme pour l'apaiser. Laisse nous t'aider.

-Non ! Si c'est ma vie que vous voulez sauver alors vous devez m'écouter, je vous interdis de mettre les pieds là bas, si jamais il vous arrive quelque chose je…

-Ron, reprit alors Harry. Je n'approuve pas le plan d'Hermione qui me semble inconcevable mais elle a raison, c'est le seul plan que nous ayons et imagine que ce soit l'inverse, tu voudrais exactement la même chose pour sauver l'un d'entre nous.

Ron ne fixa pas son ami, il savait qu'il avait raison, il savait qu'il aurait essayé de faire la même chose pour lui, Ginny ou Hermione. Aussitôt pensé à l'éventualité d'une situation contraire : Hermione mourante le fit paniquer et sentit un mélange de rage, de culpabilité, de profond désarroi, d'une tristesse insurmontable se former au creux de son estomac et il sentit alors une nouvelle fois la force de ses jambes le quitter peu à peu.

Hermione prit note de l'extrême pâleur de Ron, il vit ses jambes flageoler, elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle se précipita sur la bassine qui avait servi pour les bandages de Ron et la tendit à Ron.

Aussitôt le rouquin tomba à genoux et expulsa une partie de lui à l'intérieur du bassinet. Ce liquide lui brûlait la gorge et un goût métallisé fit son apparition, il savait que c'était son sang et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher.

Harry n'avait jamais encore assisté à ce spectacle et c'est avec horreur qu'il vit son ami se vider de son corps. Il vit alors Ginny et Hermione écœurées mais pas surprises, comme si elles l'avaient déjà su. Elles le savaient et ne lui avait rien dit. Il bouillonna de l'intérieur mais contint sa rage.

Hermione se tenait à côté de Ron et tenait le bassin, le voir dans cet état lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux mais elle se contint également. Elle en avait assez de le voir se vider de la sorte et en avait assez de voir du sang, il n'y en avait déjà beaucoup trop qui avait coulé, cela ne pouvait pas durer. Elle irait à Poudlard, elle irait supplier Rogue s'il le fallait, ou même se livrer à Voldemort mais elle ne voulait plus voir Ron dans cet état.

Ron avait une nouvelle fois l'impression d'arracher quelques jours à passer encore en vie, encore quelques jours de moins, il n'était même pas sur de pouvoir tenir la journée tant il se sentait épuisé. Il avait l'impression qu'un poison s'insinuait dans tout son corps et qu'il le tuait à petit feu histoire de bien lui faire ressentir ce qu'était la douleur. Il savait ce qu'était la douleur, ce n'était pas le fait de vomir tout ce qu'il avait en lui mais c'était d'imaginer Hermione dans des situations qui la mettaient en danger. Il avait voulu la protéger et s'était jeter sur Bellatrix par pure vengeance uniquement de ce qu'elle lui avait f ait subir et malgré son état il ne le regrettait pas. S'il devait le refaire, il le referait sans hésiter.

Il avait enfin fini de rejeter tripes et boyaux et quand il reprit son souffle, il comprit alors une chose, une chose qu'il ne savait pas comment qualifier. Il avait toujours été jaloux envers Hermione, il la dévisageait souvent du regard, il appréciait son naturel, son intelligence et plus que tout ça il était prêt à donner sa vie pour cette brunette que dans le Poudlard Express il était sur qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Et pourtant il le savait, Ron Weasley était amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Il se sentit presque différent quand il comprit ça, Hermione n'était plus sa meilleure amie, elle n'était plus un membre de leur trio, elle n'était plus le cerveau du groupe avec un courage sans égal, elle n'était plus une simple fille qui pouvait parfois l'attirer, elle était devenue la personne avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie, elle était devenue la personne pour qui il pourrait tout sacrifier, il l'aimait. Hermione Granger était devenue l'amour de sa vie.

Le jeune rouquin comprit qu'il devait renoncer à cet amour car ses jours ou même ses heures lui étaient comptés. Il n'allait pas lui dire, cela aurait été injuste de la laisser seule avec cette révélation d'autant plus si elle n'était pas réciproque.

Il ne vit que maintenant qu'Hermione était restée à côté de lui, quelle image devait-elle avoir de lui ? Un homme faible qui s'aplatissait devant son destin. Ron vit les yeux d'Hermione se poser sur les siens et n'y vit pas du dégoût mais de la désolation comme si elle se sentait coupable de ce qui lui arrivait. Le sorcier remarqua alors qu'elle avait les yeux embués et brillants, elle se forçait à contenir ses larmes, lui faisait-elle pitié ?

Ron ne se posa pas la question, son ami l'en interrompit :

-Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?, demanda Harry. Je vous aie vu Ginny et toi Hermione, vous n'aviez pas l'air surprises de la situation, tu as même eu le réflexe d'attraper la bassine.

-C'est que…, commença Hermione.

-Je leur avais demandé de ne rien dire, termina Ron après une longue inspiration et une légère quinte de toux.

-Et bien elles n'auraient pas du t'écouter, Fleur ou Mrs Weasley auraient pu t'aider !, gronda cette fois Harry.

-Non, je sais que non.

-Ron s'il te plait, supplia Ginny qui savait ce qu'il allait dire.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, s'inquiéta à son tour Hermione, toujours accroupie à ses côtés.

-Parce que…

-Non, supplia de nouveau Ginny qui commençait à pleurer avec une main sur sa bouche.

-C'est pour bientôt Harry, finit par avouer Ron qui le sentait de plus en plus.

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer quelque chose mais rien n'en sortit, il ne savait juste pas quoi dire. Il savait que si Ron disait ça c'est qu'il en était sur et pour une fois il aurait beaucoup aimé qu'il dise n'importe quoi. Tout mais pas ça. Sa famille était encore en bas et pense encore profiter de leur fils pendant quelques jours peut-être presque quelques semaines. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils tous mis en tête que ça n'arriverait pas encore ? Ils savaient tous que ça allait arriver mais ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'Harry comprit l'ampleur de ce qui allait se produire. Il ne voulait pas que ça se produise, il irait voir Rogue s'il le faut, le torturerait presque pour qu'il crache cette potion de sa bouche de traitre s'il le fallait mais il fallait au plus vite qu'il sauve la vie de son meilleur ami.

Aussitôt Ginny éclata en sanglots, elle ne voulait pas que Ron dise ça, pour elle ce n'était pas possible et ces quelques mots la forçaient à comprendre, elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Ses bras entourèrent alors ceux d'Harry et elle cacha la tête au niveau du coup de l'élu qui ne pouvait la rejeter, lui, il retenait ses larmes, il y en avait déjà trop. Harry sentit de l'humidité sur son épaule, il comprit qu'il s'agissait des larmes de Ginny et la laissa pleurer.

Ron tentait de se lever, mais il fut obligé d'admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide, Hermione glissa son avant-bras sous l'aisselle du rouquin pour qu'il s'en serve d'appui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Ron se sentit comme gêné maintenant qu'il ne la voyait plus comme son amie. Hermione détourna le regard et elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Je vais nettoyer, dit Hermione qui s'agenouilla pour prendre la bassine.

-Non Hermione, je le ferai, coupa Ron qui ne voulait pas tant d'aide.

-Ron s'il te plait, reste assis, je vais m'en occuper.

Ron n'insista pas davantage car il savait qu'il était incapable de s'en occuper seul mais voir Hermione s'occuper de ses déchets le dérangeait quelque peu. Hermione sortit de la chambre avec sa bassine et laissa la porte ouverte. Il entendit les sanglots de sa sœur étouffés dans le cou d'Harry, il aurait voulu se lever et la prendre dans ses bras, mais il avait trop mal et ses jambes avaient beaucoup de mal à lui obéir et à tenir debout.

Ron ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait mais en même temps il s'en voulait de devoir faire subir tout ça à sa famille. Ce qu'il voulait éviter avant tout c'est de mettre leur vie en danger même s'il comprenait très bien leur geste.

Soudain une petite voix fit son intrusion :

-Je crois qu'on vous attend en bas, dit Luna.

Elle avait les mains liées et sa chevelure blonde pendait jusqu'au bas de son dos. Ginny fut interrompue dans ses pleurs, Harry se retourna vivement et Ron releva la tête vers elle. Depuis l'arrivée des Weasley, ils devaient avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention à Luna et son père Xenophilius qui étaient pourtant resté à la même table qu'eux.

-Certaines personnes doivent partir, rajouta-t-elle.

Ron comprit qu'ils avaient du s'absenter plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé, mais il ne pensait qu'ils partiraient si tôt alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'arriver.

-Non…, gémit Ginny. Je ne veux pas partir.

Était-ce le moment des adieux ?


End file.
